


Hidden Scraps

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [66]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adulthood, Adults, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Alya Césaire Ships It, Awkwardness, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Body Image, Breakfast, Bullying, Butterfly Effect, Cameras, Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Class Issues, Cockblocking, Corruption, Developing Relationship, Dreams vs. Reality, Drinking, Fangirls, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gossip, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kwami Swap, Kwamis Are Gods, Loss of Innocence, Love Letters, Masturbation, Matchmaker Alya Césaire, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Miraculous Side Effects, Misunderstandings, Nathalie Sancoeur Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Parent-Child Relationship, Past, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Scandal, School, Secret Identity, Sexual Abuse, Showers, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Superheroes, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenagers, Tension, Threats of Violence, Tired Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Compilation of M-rated (additional dark elements and/or) possibilities in Mari-nyan to keep the younger audience innocent.They are not in chronological order. I repeat. o-oAlso, read the chapter title to get the gist then the summary. Easier to skip through.If you love Mari-Nyan's lightheartedness... DO NOT READ. THIS WILL CHANGE YOUR PERSPECTIVE ON THIS SERIES. O-O
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 121
Kudos: 147





	1. Marin = yan

**Author's Note:**

> Mari-nyan originally started from these concepts.
> 
> Q_Q Sorry but this will actually help you understand how some of the characters in this AU think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg thinks this is norm.
> 
> Marinette is overprotective skittish kitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this AU, fan girls are pretty active here. XD

Plagg saw the signs in the first week, observing his chosen add two new schedule boards for the two new students in her class.

> Meticulous, sweet, protective, creative and caring Marinette Dupain-Cheng is his new kitten. Although weakest Black Cat in terms of power level (Plagg assumes is due to the emotional control and hesitation), Lady Noire makes up for her calculative and logical approach in apprehending and supporting her partner: Misterbug. It's actually a surprise when she doesn't fall in love with her soulmate. He's beyond relieved when she doesn't talk about love... _But then..._

Plagg watched the bluenette trail her classmates, taking notes in her phone and messaging said classmate(s) to **not stay late**.

The kwami also noticed the bluenette talking with the teachers, despite not being the class representative, for clarification on tomorrow's quiz or activity.

> It took a month for him to realize this lovely bakery might not be the perfect family.
> 
> Marinette's parents indeed love the bluenette, but they place high expectations on the child's image and academics. _It was for her own good, for her future as her own person._
> 
> In exchange for freedom to not be obliged to help down the bakery every day ~~as well as not being interrogated what the bluenette does on her outside hours after school~~ , Marinette must not get into trouble, get a grade lower than a C+ and intermingle with mature themes. _Marinette already received **the talk** , discussions of drugs, injuries, etc. in an early age. _ Marinette also cannot ask for money for her hobbies and school field trips. Marinette must earn money by her own if she wishes to pursue fashion designing or take an expense trip with friends. _They must be disappointed their daughter won't take up the family tradition._ This eventually led to Marinette feeling a sense of guilt to occasionally help her family, even though that was clearly a subtle threat hanging above her head. _The threat was never mentioned, but Plagg knows how humans think._

When Plagg noticed the two new boards: **Alya Césaire** and **Adrien Agreste** gets constantly edited by the bluenette and said individuals became the target of Marinette's concern, the black cat kwami knew he had yet another overly-protective kitten.

**[An ordinary girl?]**

Marinette instantly latches to Alya _or was it vice versa?_ In fact, Marinette moves her schedule around just to accommodate the eager reporter, listening to the brunette and sharing her own secrets on the way.

On the other hand, Marinette pays attention to Adrien, taking note of his activities and making sure the blonde accomplishes his objective/reaches the area in time. The Gorilla, the blonde's model, has made a truce with her regarding damage control on Adrien's suspicious and/or rabid fan girls.

Plagg found it hilarious how Alya misinterpreted Marinette's protectiveness and focus between her and Adrien **to** Marinette having a crush on Adrien and needing Alya's help on it. It led to a series of hilarious moments where Marinette constantly needed to steal the model's phone and trespass property to snatch the out-of-context letter.

> Marinette's parents made a kitten independent, mature and out of the loop. _This is the reason why Marinette as trustworthy by their teachers and shy by her fellow classmates._
> 
> Marinette's school issues such as **Chloé Bourgeois** bullying her or **being pestered by unknown male admirers** are not taken seriously. Sabine Cheng taught Marinette to listen, analyze, fight and speak up. Tom Dupain taught Marinette to care, act, negotiate and forgive. The mother gave Marinette a high resistance to emotional breakdowns while the father catered to Marinette's unwavering selflessness. Whenever Tom tries to convince Marinette to get a boyfriend, it is Sabine who shoots down the idea. _Marinette is better than them, she deserves better._

_What a bizarre and determined kitten..._ Wanting to protect her classmates of a threat beyond her control, Marinette persists on her usual routine in secret against the face of harsh reality.

When Marinette became Lady Noire, the bluenette treated it like another to-do. A favorite to-do activity considering she can keep everyone safe and make treats for Plagg.

Ignoring Marinette's ability to memorize and having knowledge of her entire sections' schedule, Plagg found the new kitten reasonable. The world is utter junk and Hawkmoth's terrorism made it a whole lot worse. Besides, a little protectiveness never hurt... _Oh._

"Next time I see you enter this premises will be _your last_." Marinette managed to overcome the female and take her blade, pinning the woman and pressing the tip of the blade at her throat.

"I-I'm sorry...!" The girl may shed tears and look utterly pathetic right now, but Plagg has seen the woman steal a couple of the blonde's underwear and do questionable deeds in the teenager's bed. Marinette already notified the Gorilla, but it seems this girl has reached borderline insanity.

"Is that a **yes**?" Marinette asked coolly, already pressing her knee on the woman's back. Marinette might have snapped when she saw same woman walk in with chains and a black duffel bag.

"I want to live. I won't do it again! Please let me go!" The teenager is crying, begging and saying the same words as three days ago.

"You better..." Marinette removed the knife from the woman's neck, getting off the woman and dropping the weapon. Turning away from the house, Marinette checked her phone and sighed. "I'm gonna be late for A-"

*Ching!

"I won't let you!" The girl stated as Marinette parried the knife with her shears.

"Then you need to go." Marinette narrowed her eyes, twirling her shears and punching her stomach. The girl tumbles down and Marinette knees her chin, later kicking her to the floor.

"I still have two minutes to spare before meeting with Alya." Marinette muttered, looking back up at the camera. She'll need to request the Gorilla to erase the footage. 'Gabriel will never let me apply in his brand if he saw me.'

"She's out cold." Plagg commented, floating out of her jacket, poking the unconscious woman.

"I'll call Adrien's bodyguard..." Marinette picked the woman by the arm, dragging her to the sidewalk and resting on the wall. She glanced around, calling Gorilla. "Where's everyone by the way?"

"Eating? What else would people be doing?" Plagg scanned their area, seeing no one walking by or even cars passing by. "Maybe this is your luck? Concealment skill EX."

"Hello? Yes... I apprehended the girl." Marinette tapped her feet, leaning on the wall. "Like few minutes ago... Hm... Erase the footage for me... Thanks! Bye."

"I don't get it." Plagg returned to his chosen's side. "Why are girls going all crazy over Sunshine?"

"Famous, rich, nice and athletic." Marinette listed off with her fingers, walking away from the unconscious ~~fellow~~ stalker. "Girls like those type of guys."

"So you have a crush on him~?" Plagg teased and Marinette laughed, shaking her head.

"Me? No way~" Marinette waits for the traffic lights to turn red so she can pass the road. "I just want Adrien to have a wonderful and ordinary grade school life!"

"..." Marinette frowned, walking down the road. "One wrong move and Gabriel might pull him out. Don't you find that sad?"

"The world is pretty dangerous." Plagg squinted. "Look at you for example. You fought with a pair of scissors."

"The world may be dangerous but that shouldn't ruin someone's childhood." Marinette fixed her purse where she keeps her sewing kit. "And remind me to buy sharper scissors. Who knows what other situations will happen in the future? I should always be prepared for everything."

"Hmm~" Plagg snuggled in her inner pocket, thinking. _'A little worrisome, but I can deal with this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is before Marinette realizes her humongous crush on Adrien.


	2. Adrien creates Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The need to maintain perfection is a terrible responsibility.

**[Perfection.]**

_That is what he is..._ Wasn't he? Adrien can't recall a moment in his life when he should not be perfect. Ever since he was young, everyone expects him to be perfect. By not being perfect, Adrien loses the affection of his father and mother. By not being perfect, Adrien is left alone to practice and be perfect. **Adrien Agreste must be perfect.** Adrien cannot be anything, but perfect. There must not be any mistake. There must not be any flaw to his action or _else_... Adrien will be no one. Adrien will be left alone in a huge dark room to think what he did wrong.

...

When he first got a friend, Adrien thought he didn't need to put up with being perfect... _He was wrong._ His background made Chloé presume who he was. **Nice, obedient and attentive**. Adrien is Chloé's first friend that is a boy. Adrien will be Chloé's bestest friend and soon-to-be boyfriend. Another image to uphold. Fearing for his first friendship, Adrien agrees. He plays along, _adding another mask to be what is ideal._ Adrien eventually resigns himself to an endless array of responsibilities, order and rules...

**ESCAPE**

Adrien managed to escape the mansion and enter school. Adrien found Tikki and became Mister Bug, main Paris' hero, fighting alongside his mischievous partner: Lady Noire. Adrien also made his first male friend: Nino Lahiffe. Finally, Adrien made it to a fresh start... _**Then the dream crumbles right in his eyes.**_

His father made more rules. _One wrong move and he's pulled out from school_. His teachers and classmates treat him like an innocent, sheltered boy who can do no wrong. _Adrien can only rely on Nino to stop babying him._ The civilians of Paris hail him and placed Misterbug on a pedestal, _degrading Lady Noire for reasons beyond his control._ **Expectations are piling up once more. Adrien finds himself creating new masks to keep up with these unspoken promises.** Hell. Even Tikki has expectations on him, not even getting angry at him for accidentally forgetting to purify an akuma or arriving to an akuma late. _Why isn't she angry at me? Why can't she get angry at me?_ Adrien doesn't want to disappoint people, moreso his beloved ones. He can't. 'I don't want to be alone.'

"Gotcha~" Someone spoke from behind him, covering his eyes as he stared absent-mindedly at the top of the Eiffel tower. A female sang, causing him to smile. "Guess who?"

"My partner in more ways than one?" Misterbug grabbed the hands and lowered it, turning around to see the black cat. "You're getting better."

"I should be. I'm a black cat." Lady Noire grinned, pulling away and placing her hands on her hips. "So what's in your mind this time?"

"It's nothing.." Misterbug smiled, watching his partner's braid tip twitch and swoosh around.

"Then what's with that face?" Lady Noire tilted her head, smile turning to a straight line and _did she puff her cheek in one side?_

"Thinking when you'll come and visit." Misterbug took a step forward, feeling butterflies in his stomach when he cupped Noire's cheeks. Lady Noire understood him the most and even when she doesn't understand, the raven would place her trust that he'll come to. When he calls, she comes. When he thinks about her, she loiters nearby. Tikki said this is the soulmate effect, enhanced now that they've been chosen as the Ladybug and Black cat holders. He knows Lady Noire doesn't know that because if she does then she wouldn't act too casual around him. She'd want to be with him.

"Aren't you a clingy bug?" Lady Noire spoke with fish lips, squinting at him as he pressed her cheeks in his hands.

"Aren't you a hissy kitty?" Misterbug chuckled, wanting to close the gap. He doesn't believe in soulmates. He wants to think he is his own person, but Lady Noire makes it so hard. In a span of two months, she's proven to always been there for him in his dark times more than his own parents. Lady Noire also trusts his judgement, although she tends to give hints that she'll modify the plan a little bit. She also shares his humor and hobbies, although lacking in the anime department. 'How can I not fall in love with you?'

"I think the bug needs his sleep." Lady Noire placed her hands on his wrists, pushing it down and taking another step back. "Since you're here, that means we both finished our patrol! We can relax now~"

"But we rarely meet, M'lady." Misterbug takes another step, smelling the scent of fresh warm bread _and cheese_. Tikki says it's strange for Ladybugs to chase after black cats, usually vice versa, but Adrien is so lonely. Lady Noire felt more like a best friend, more than his battle partner, she was... She was above everyone else who saw him as himself. "Can't we hang out a little more?"

"I know. I miss you too, but it's a weekday and we have class.. Maybe on Fridays." Lady Noire looked over her shoulder, giggling. Misterbug stood straight, slightly flushed at bright cheer. A guilty and pleasurable thought would be the idea that Lady Noire does love him back, that she notices his unwavering affection and loyalty to her. How to know if she does think of that is a mystery... Adrien doesn't have the skills needed in the face of love. He gets all warm and vocal, but it sounds too cheesy and not-serious for his partner, especially when he does it during an akuma battle.

"We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it." Lady Noire walked towards his area, tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"A kiss for a job well done. You look like you needed it." Lady Noire smiled at the dumbstruck blonde, pulling back and patting his shoulder chirpily. "Hang in there, bugaboy. We'll find Hawkmoth soon enough then we'll get more time for sleep and play. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Y-yeah..." Misterbug's mind is a mess. It's only a kiss on a cheek. It's nothing more... _right?_

"See you." Lady Noire did a finger salute and walked away.

"..." Misterbug clutched his chest as the black cat jumped off the tower. Lady Noire always does the unexpected, driving his heart to sudden palpitations. Lady Noire always knows how to pull him out of a panic, tossing him a wrench literally and figuratively. 'She deserves the best.'

"I love her." Misterbug told himself. It took a month for him to be able to pinpoint most of his feelings for her. It's beyond anything he experience, anything he ever imagined. He cannot ignore the symptoms. _This is not a fleeting fancy._ This is indeed love. A hundred percent true love. He can't even imagine a life without her. _Dangerous but addicting._ Soon. He'll need to confess. He'll have to take her out to a date first. Maybe a couple of dates before bursting the bubble. He needs her to know. ~~He wants her to reciprocate~~. Misterbug cannot miss this opportunity.

"I love my partner." Misterbug affirmed the fact. He doesn't know what he'll do if she rejects him. He hopes that won't happen. He hopes she won't leave him. ~~Don't. Anyone but her.~~. _Adrien can't promise he can pretend everything is normal between them if so._ Misterbug takes a deep breath, turning away from where Lady Noire jumped down, and pulled out his yo-yo. 'Time to end the day.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why Adrien needs Lady Noire... I cannot imagine what will happen if Misterbug and Lady Noire fight. @_@


	3. Alya knows Marinette is yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's actions actually triggered Marinette to become a semi-stereotype yandere.
> 
> How? By letting Marinette realize her crush for Adrien. =_=

Alya knew Marinette was **NOT** an ordinary girl. She did her research and boy! Her seatmate sounded like the ideal baby doll.

> Not only was Marinette cute baby girl, but the bluenette was talented and quick. Marinette took up designing in a young age, immediately choosing to be a fashion designer at the age of seven. Marinette is also a star pupil, lazying around in école because she knew the lessons by heart... Until a year before collège where Marinette leisurely took up sports such as ballet, gymnastics and even playing the violin. Marinette gained a dislike to math at the first years of collège, but Alya has a feeling it has something to do with Chloé. Marinette's began to tame down, spitting out mostly Bs than the usual As. Last year, Marinette started dropping out of her hobbies.
> 
> First the violin, next the ballet and last the gymnastic. All that remains is her love for art.

Alya interviewed her fellow classmates and learned Marinette is actually popular three years ago. It was Chloé who pulled Marinette down by doing something to the bluenette's hair. Since then, Marinette always ties her hair. Last year was a bun, this year are pigtails. All of it are childish hairstyles, all deterrents to avoid the jealous wrath of the mayor's daughter.

Alya hates Chloé for bullying Marinette, but she can't ignore the blonde's reasons for hating her BFF. Marinette is pretty hard to compete against, being this sweet and caring female who makes pastries for her friends. 'How can anyone hate Mari?'

'How can anyone not like Mari?' is her next predicament. The longer Alya hung out with the girl, the more she can appreciate and rely on the inspiring fashion designer. Marinette helped her adjust in this new school, touring her around and telling her the numerous facilities. It's what made Alya suggest that Marinette become a Class Representative in the first place. Marinette has that vibe that screams HOME. She also has a lot of free time with how readily available the bluenette was when she calls her ~~except akuma attacks because Marinette is not insane to rush to her area~~.

It's the same reason why she fully believes Matinette is a yandere.

_Hear her out._ After reading and seeing everything and anything Marinette is capable of doing, anyone would see there must be a downside to this.There has to be a reason why Marinette is like this. There has to be something about Marinette that makes her Marinette. Marinette is more than a stalker, more than a pesky classmate who wants to make sure everyone is safe and sound, more than a helpful girl who doesn't pry the present situation. **Marinette is a yandere**. It's the only explanation to her theory. Now if one is a yandere, there has to be a love interest.

Now **who** can possibly be Marinette's love interest? _There's only one person Alya had in mind._

'Adrien Agreste.' Alya stopped tapping her pencil, looking up at the blackboard and realizing the connection. She remembers seeing a board featuring Adrien's schedule in Marinette's room. 'It has to be him.'

'But what do I do?' Alya glanced at Marinette who's doodling ladybugs and black cats on her notebook. 'Do I tell her off? Do I tell Adrien? What should I do?'

"Hmm?" Marinette looked at Alya's area, tilting her head. Alya coughed, waving her hand and looking back at her notepad.

'I know!' Alya starts searching in google. She has never seen Marinette show any of the negative traits of a yandere. Marinette doesn't get jealous or manipulative on their fellow classmates. Most of all, Marinette deeply and sincerely cares for everyone's well-being. No biases there. _Also, Marinette is truthful and hates liars._ Although the bluenette is a cunning stalker who might be borderline obssessed, Marinette can still be salvaged! Alya smiled, writing down the tips in the website. 'I'll teach her the right way to love a guy. Even if she's a yandere, as her BFF, I should help my girl.'

...

"..." Marinette squinted when Alya started writing furiously on the journalist notepad.

" _You have weird friends.._ " Plagg mumbled.

"Hn..." Marinette carefully pushed the black blob back into her inner pocket. 'Hopefully, she won't get into trouble.'


	4. There are a ton of Misunderstandings between the two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after seeing Adrien jack off from the voice and sight of her, Lady Noire believes Adrien is Misterbug's wingman and fears Adrien will group her with those Adrien fangirls.
> 
> On the other hand, Adrien tries to pass off the idea of having his partner see him masturbate by watching TV, hoping to kwamis above she won't group him with the Lady Noire kinky fans.
> 
> Scene contains awkward sexual tension.

Lady Noire was merely travelling the neighborhood when she sensed a hint of distress and frustration. As such, she head over to visit Adrien. Now, Marinette may have a humongous crush with Adrien, but Lady Noire cannot and should not show any romantic inclination... _Ah shoot._

*thunk

"M'ma..la-lady..." Adrien's guttural tone sent shivers down to her spine and she realized her fault by slipping into the window. Like a dumbstruck and curious cat, Lady Noire turned to stare at the peculiar scene. Adrien was on the bed, T-shirt partially raised and pants tugged down to reveal smooth skin. He was panting, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of a specific woman.

"Adrien?" Lady Noire was too surprised that she accidentally spoke out and brought attention to herself. She didn't know what her crush was doing per se, but Adrien's facial expression looked rather constipated. He must be nearing his climax which she has never achieved as Marinette, even with the cat baton feature. _Plagg actually doesn't know why his cat baton can do that._

"?!" Lady Noire gasped when she saw the teenager flinch, jerking his back upward and letting semen spurt from his hand. Her mind finally gave her a conclusion which should have popped out ASAP to avoid this ridiculous situation. 'He's masturbating!'

...

"Oh fuck?!" Adrien quickly hid his third leg, realizing the black cat is not a fantasy or an illusion.

"I-I! I thought you were in trouble!" Lady Noire scratched the back of her head, looking down at the floor as her braid hid behind her legs. _This is embarrassing._ The Marinette in her blushed. She shouldn't have seen that. Her parents taught her better. Adrien isn't speaking. He must find her perverted.

"Sorry!" Lady Noire squeaked, turning away. "I'll go now-!"

"Wait!" Adrien spoke and Lady Noire refuses to look at him. _Can she even unsee that image?_ Well. She should be able to. It's not like Gabriel hasn't featured a beach photoshoot picture of Adrien. All she has to do is forget the thing in Adrien's hand which is the penis and also the balls and scrotum.

'Oh god. I can't.' Lady Noire pat both of her cheeks, disappointed in herself.

"I'm decent now." Adrien called out and Lady Noire tentatively looked at his area. He changed clothes and everything seems to be in order.

"I..." Lady Noire took a hesitant step, licked her lips because this is going to be awkward tomorrow. "I didn't mean to see you _that way_."

"I know." Adrien blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "I know you're different from the rest of my fans."

"Since you're not in trouble, I'll just go..." Lady Noire doesn't know what to do. She knows girls aren't allowed on these guy stuff, especially when it has something to do with their joysticks down there. This is Adrien's private business. She really REALLY should not have seen that. Lady Noire readies her baton, ready to extend it. She'll need to bleach this memory somehow. A travel around the city will do.

"Don't go!" Adrien was already running to her area, fast enough to grab her wrist. Lady Noire turned to see pleading greens. _Oh god no._ Adrien requested. "I-I'd like to watch a series with you if that's okay?"

"A-are you sure.. after all that?" Lady Noire tugged but his grip was firm. Adrien must be so lonely if he were to forgive her so easily. It made her even more guilty at the thought. "I shouldn't."

"Please kitty?" Adrien has resorted to begging and Marinette/Lady Noire doesn't like seeing her crush so sad. Adrien placed her hand onto his chest, unconsciously or not. "It's a weekend tomorrow and no one's at home right now. Won't you stay with me?"

"Only for tonight.." Lady Noire cannot say NO. Plagg will kill her for losing to a pretty boy. Marinette will need to buy tons of Camembert to pacify that cat. However, seeing Adrien light up like a Christmas tree might make-up for it. Getting led to the couch, Adrien lets her sit down and the blonde hurried to get a DVD from the room's second floor. Lady Noire stood at the couch with her knees, glancing around the room. She's been here as both Marinette and Lady Noire but the area still looks so foreign and mysterious to her. It feels alien, cold and barren. _Strange._

"Are you done?" The voice spoke close to her ear and Lady Noire fell onto the couch, almost hissing at the chuckling blonde.

"D-Don't do that!" Lady Noire huffed, trying to be angry at this happy model. Adrien is just like Misterbug, always scaring her by whispering close to ear.

"Anyways, we'll be watching one of my favorites." Adrien sat down beside her and Lady Noire adjusted her sitting position to look at the flat screen TV. "It's time to introduce you to anime."

"I bet it's horror, isn't it?" Lady Noire knows Adrien likes to make fun of her, being this weird civilian who isn't scared or apathetic to her. Alya and Adrien. Those two are the usual people she visits who aren't frightened by her visits. They also give nice head scratches.

"You still won't let go of last time?" Adrien chuckled, leaning on the couch's arm.

"!!" Lady Noire humphs, trying to resist not scooting to Adrien's area. Call it her cat instincts but she likes curling up to people. Marinette likes cuddles sure, but she isn't shameless enough to seek cuddles from the love of his life.. 'Resist temptation.'

"It's starting." Adrien smiled. Lady Noire glared at the blonde. Oh he knows what he's doing. He knows she likes warm stuff and specifically chose not to bring blankets with him, also no food. He must want to get close to her to help Misterbug.

"..." Adrien's smile widened as the black kitten on his couch continues to give him the stink eye. She has no idea how cute she is. Right now, Adrien is trying to get his partner to forget seeing him in **that state**. With her confused and curious expression, Adrien is praying she doesn't connect the dots and think he's her fanboy. The Ladyblog has showed a great number of kinky grown-ups and teenagers wanting a taste of Noire. He cannot let Lady Noire group him with those guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my substitute to whatever I replace/changed in the original. o-o


	5. Marinette denies Adrien has a crush on Lady Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fact. A long and existing fact until...Huh... I don't know when she'll realize this actually.
> 
> Scene is for those who actually hope there must be some fluff to this dark scrappy ideas I made.

"You can't honestly believe Lady Noire and Misterbug aren't together!" Alya followed Marinette as they went to the Chemistry lab. She recently showed Marinette the picnic the two superheroes had yesterday. Lady Noire carrying a basket of pastries and a bashful Misterbug. Surprisingly, Marinette was adamant to say it was simply a get-together. "The sweet exchange? The rendezvous! It has to mean something, Marinette!"

"What if he's doing all that because he thinks that's what heroes are supposed to do with their partner?" Marinette supplied and Adrien almost tripped had it not been for Nino's hand. Marinette didn't notice it, still understanding her partner's antics. "You know, improving synergy, bond level and stuff."

"Mari. Maybe you shouldn't project yourself on Misterbug." Alya placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Life isn't a game. It's not easy improving one's charisma to get the girl."

"But what about Lady Noire?" Marinette pointed out. "Her appeal to the audience improved when she took an interview with you and Nadja."

"That's.... Different." Alya quickly amended her answer. "Sometimes, games get the process right, but not all the time. You can't quantity everything and scale it down to a virtual reality-"

"Did someone say virtual reality?!" Max shouted which was followed by a loud pitch shriek of surprise by Chloé.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, nerd?!" Chloé proceeded to scream at the eager man, trying to grab his attention by grabbing his wrist. "Oh no you don't! You have to pay for the trauma you gave me!"

"I'll convince you somehow..." Alya squinted at her classmate, muttering under her breath. "Or I'm not Rene Rouge."

"What?" Marinette looked at Alya, surprised.

"What?" Alya copied, panicking she said that.

"..." Nino coughed and it was Adrien who reached out.

"Come on guys. We have to go to class." Adrien touched Marinette's shoulder and the bluenette might have encountered a blue screen.

"Ops! You're right sunshine." Alya laughed, quickly saving her BF by taking her away from the blonde. Pushing Marinette, Alya waved at them. "See ya!"

"..." Nino covered his mouth, mulling. "Is she Rene Rouge?"

"Who knows?" Adrien laughed, quickly dragging Nino to class.


	6. Why Mari-Nyan doesn't have Copycat revision yet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-because this usually happens... Just read it. /Q_Q\
> 
> Scene contains sexual abuse... If I got that right... Uhh.. Injury down there is sexual injury but... huh...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringe and I feel like a Plagg and I hate how my mind depicts Théo. He doesn't deserve this, but it usually turns this way.

Lady Noire expected a number of things when she entered an adult's workshop, but she never expected an intricate chain-like contraption strapping her to the ground. It's either **Théo Barbot** is a brilliant inventor and artist _who is underrated ~~and has no ability to feature his works~~_ or a man _who has no ambitions to further his skills ~~and decided to simply take part-time jobs as a living~~_. It's the surely the latter given the idiocy of the citizens.

"What does he see in you anyways?!" Said Copycat is in a hissy fit, already given up to trying to make her scream. Sure. Lady Noire could scream because of the pain inflicted to her body, but the combined ego of her and Plagg told her not utter a single word.

"You even opened a suspicious box for God's sake!" The Copycat may have a point, but he doesn't need to know that the miraculous side effects have caused her to be extremely curious on what's usually hidden. "Huh.. Got nothing to say pussy cat?"

"..." Lady Noire refused to look at him. _A child fit in an adult body._ She's underestimated her target. 'Hopefully this will be the last time...'

"It would be a shame harming your body.." The Copycat is rambling again. Howeu, Lady Noire preferred if he talked about Misterbug instead of her. Hearing guys talk about her... Gives her a bad feeling. "You'd be a model with this body shape."

'Bug... Come on already...' Lady Noire prayed, tired of being here with a Misterbug fanatic. If this is indeed Misterbug's fault then surely he's on the way right? 'Bug isn't the type to leave things alone.'

"Maybe this will give you a reaction?" Her cat senses tingled when she heard the Copycat mutter those words. _Something bad._ Lady Noire glanced at the Copycat just in time to see her cat baton vibrate? _What?!_

"?!" Lady Noire struggled from her bonds, having her limbs and neck chained down to the ground. Not only did she underestimated the opponent, she also have an opponent that she cannot understand.

"What's wrong kitty cat?" The man sang with her face. The Copycat is holding a vibrating cat baton. Lady Noire opens her mouth but quickly shuts it, glaring at the man as she struggled.

"Don't worry kitty. This'll feel good~" The Copycat made a terrible attempt to purr at her, kneeling down and spreading her legs. "You are a _slut_ for attention."

'NoNoNoNONONO!' Lady Noire thrashed around, trying to escape his grip. She doesn't know what he's going to do, but it's bad and she's seen this in movies and shows-

*Snap!

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Lady Noire screamed, having the man dislocate her knee and roughly stuff a metal baton against her suit. She couldn't handle the multiple sensation of pain, fear and _foreign_.

"Come on! Break already.." The Copycat is trying to stuff the item into her suit, stuff it in her-?! Lady Noire almost screamed **Cataclysm** , but she can't because what the fuck is she going to do with Cataclysm when her hands are in woodenblocks?! What will happen to her when the timer starts?!

"S-stop!" Lady Noire finally spoke, tears are starting to well from the corner of her eyes. The vibration feels weird. Everything feels strange. She doesn't know. She can't. She wants _this_ to stop!

**_Cataclysm the ground_. ** _I can't. **He's harming us.** But if the timer starts then what will protect our identity from Hawkmoth?! **Fuck it! Where the HELL IS THAT BUG?!**_

"Stop! Stop!" Lady Noire couldn't even move her legs as the fake held her only working knee in one hand. The other leg can only move weakly. Her vision is blurry, Lady Noire doesn't like this feeling. It hurts. It's not right.

"If only your suit had a zipper or could be torn apart... You would've enjoyed this chatte.." Copycat nonchalantly looked up at the crying feline. He smiled, "Is this your first time, kitty? I'm honored..."

"W-why...?" Lady Noire doesn't get it. She doesn't understand why he did this. Should she have screamed when he stepped on her? Should she have acted injured when he tried to break her ribs? 'Could this have been avoided had I played along?'

"That expression..." Copycat exhaled, hovering over her with the vibrating cat baton. "Is this why Misterbug likes you?"

"..." Lady Noire gets her neck grabbed in one hand by the fake, forced to partially get off the ground and straining her muscle against the chains.

"Your vulnerability..." The fake is an inch from her face, leaning closer to press his/her lips against the original.

" ~~It's beautiful~~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh. Gagging reflex activating.
> 
> Adrien would pretty much commit murder and Plagg would help him as soon as he sees this. Someone help me revise this.


	7. Marinette is protective kitty with Adrien, Alya and Misterbug..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to tone down Marinette and Alya's interaction unfortunately or people will think the AU is Marinette/Alya fic.
> 
> Since Marinette/Lady Noire has a crush on Adrien, she doesn't know how to function to Adrien.
> 
> So, Mari-nyan focused on keeping the overprotectiveness to a subtle minimum. It means it won't be written so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains attempted rape, lots of beating.

Being bullied by Chloé had its perks. Marinette's pain tolerance and indifference seem have increased in the past year, but then again she's also Lady Noire. Being beaten up and tossed around like a ragdoll seems to be part of the requirement when you're the black cat. She really wants to commence her plan with Plagg on unleashing cataclysm against the source of her woes: Lila, but she's a superhero. Superheroes aren't petty. They aren't supposed to use their skills for evil. _She's really afraid what her partner would say if she committed petty murder._

Lila wasn't worth killing... But that didn't mean Marinette is going to take the assaults in the face.

~~"P-please..." The leader begged as Marinette walked with a bat in hand.~~

Following Plagg's advice, Marinette managed to tone down the number of physical assaults against her. No one would believe a petite sweet girl like her beat up guys twice her height and strength. it's their fault for trying to beat her up outside the gaze of the cameras. _It's their fault for giving her a weapon to use._ Marinette managed to hide the dirt and blood by a quick change of clothes and alibi regarding their homework. She is a star pupil and the Class Representative, _the role model of her class section._ Just as long as she helps her classmates, none would be wiser.

_"..." The girls scamper away when Marinette approaches. The bluenette tilted her head._

Unfortunately, Marinette can't end the gossip circulating around her because the ringleader is Lila Rossi. Sometimes, Chloé inadvertently helps the brunette by talking about her past. Marinette doesn't like that. Everyone in her class section have their own mistakes and problems to fix. No one needed to talk about it. Regardless, this is Chloé, the blonde whose mother likes rubbing salt into people's wounds. To hear Lila try to best her past made the liar ten times more annoying. However, her classmates believe her because **if Marinette can do it, surely Lila can do better.**

Marinette actually preferred the past lies where Lila is unattainable. Easier to ignore when Lila's at the top while she's hanging out down below.

"Marinette?" Adrien spoke out and Marinette quickly looked at the speaker, blinking in surprise. _Adrien noticed her? Why?_ Adrien pointed at her cheek, concerned. "Where did you get that bruise?"

"I-I poked myself with a scissor." Marinette covered her cheek with her hand. Partly true except for the fact Marinette was struggling so some girls wouldn't ruin her haircut. _Getting ganged up in the girl's bathroom is a terrible situation_. Thankfully, Alya was there to scare the girls off with her phone.

"O-Oh..." Adrien sat down beside her in the library, just the two of them. Adrien chuckled, pulling out his history book. "Well let's both finish our assignment then."

"..." Marinette tried to focus on her book, but the presence of her crush is way too much. It's suffocating. 'Thank god I finished reading this!'

"?!" Marinette felt Adrien's arm brush hers and she can feel her face heat up. 'Plagg! HEEELLPPP!'

'Suffer.' Might be the words of one such as Plagg. This kwami does want Camembert and having a rich guy supply wheels of Camembert motivated the black cat to do things like Alya.

*Ding!

"God has spoken." Marinette thanked, checking her phone to receive a message.

"What did god say?" Adrien humored, leaning close to read the message.

"Alya..." Marinette didn't notice him, reading Nino's text where the DJ lost sight of Alya with a bunch of guys. Marinette stood up, leaving her bag to rush to the last and most isolated place they could have dragged her: The Gym.

* * *

If there's one thing Marinette knows as a past-and-present/probably(?) bullied victim is that the predator also targets her loved ones. Course, the bullies aren't dumb. They observe the candidates and determine what method is most efficient to break her guard. It's the same reason why Marinette doesn't have any close friends. Chloé made sure of that. _All because she refuses to bow down._

Right now, Marinette does have a lot at stake. She has a crush on a popular model and best friends with a fiery reporter. Lila already told Adrien off about her crush and this guy surprisingly thought it was a lie which is both sad and a relief. _Marinette doesn't want her heart to break so soon._ The next one Lila tried to convince is Alya, who was convinced yet the Ladyblogger wanted to do an extra mile. Alya acted like her mom, someone who is quick to point mistake and tries to correct her by example.

"?!" Marinette skidded across the hall when she heard a scream, making a U turn in their school's enormous gym.

Marinette thought she lost a friend, but Alya's righteousness caused their friendship to remain. Alya doesn't agree to bullying. Alya doesn't approve of violence. Alya wants people to do the right thing... She tried telling Alya off as Lady Noire to stop aggravating people and let the victims be, but Alya was firm on standing up to Marinette. Alya sees her as a misunderstood lonely girl.

_Look what happened to her now._

"Someone!" Alya shouted and Marinette ran on auto-pilot. Running to the back exit, Marinette picked up a metal pipe. This isn't the first time she saved Alya. Alya is always roaming around with her phone in the open, constantly being targeted by muggers and snatchers. Lady Noire always saves Alya and that's partly the reason why she starts patrol early. Alya is a trouble magnet. Innocent, courageous and sneaky Alya might one day die if Marinette patrols an hour late.

'I won't let that happen!' Marinette swung the metal pipe, bashing a man's head who's on top of her best friend. Marinette then kicked the man holding Alya's right wrist, quickly swinging her pipe down at a man's face holding the legs.

"M-mari!" Alya cried, managing to knee the man off her form. Marinette saw Alya's state. Her shirt's buttons are destroyed, bra tossed to the side. Her pants are down. Tears falling down her eyes and the eye glasses Alya always wore stepped on by the man holding the brunette by the right. ~~_Marinette lost it._~~

Marinette doesn't even need to be Lady Noire to attack her targets.

" _ **How dare you?**_ " The bluenette took a step forward, stepping on her last victim's back as she thrusts the pipe against the last man pinning her friend's wrist. She ignores the man gasped in pain as the pipe smashed hard onto his. Marinette quickly gets off the man and kicked him off Alya's arm, elbowing a man behind her. She runs forward, standing over Alya as she slashed her pipe to hit the man cradling his bloody face.

'Don't let them up.' Plagg's advice when she's up and against a group. Constantly move around and never let them tackle you. Deplete their energy and arouse fear in their hearts.

"!?" Marinette froze when the man she elbowed wrapped his arms around her, moving her away from the scene. **There are five targets.** Marinette swung her pipe with one hand to ward the other incoming target nearing her, raising her free arm to her back. She grabbed the target's face like a bowling bowl, middle finger driving into the eye socket.

"!!!" Marinette ignores the scream as she managed to scoop the eye ball off. The man lets go and Marinette pushed the face and propelled herself to make her current target stagger. She swung her pipe and sent this man off to the ground. She runs forward where one of her targets is retreating back to the gym. She quickly swung at his neck, watching him fall like a bag of flour. She turns around.

'Last target.' Marinette stared at the man she stepped on, crawling away for reasons unknown to her. Marinette towards the last target, metal pipe bloody in hand.

> One cradling his face with the eyeball dangling on his face.
> 
> One unconscious from the hit on the head.
> 
> One unconscious at the entrance of the gym.
> 
> One man breathing through his mouth as blood dripped from his face, neck probably broken.

"S-save me... A-anyone.." The target cries, shouting in this isolated area where the dumpsters lie. _Their folly for choosing this spot to commit a crime. Their idiocy for thinking she'd let them get away._ Alya is dressing up, not uttering a single word. Alya could tell her to stop. The reporter could tell her that she forgives the men who tried raping her few minutes ago... But Alya isn't like that.

Alya isn't like sweet, innocent Adrien. Alya is just as angry and humiliated to be attacked by these strangers.

_Sometimes, morality is ambiguous._

"...." Marinette casually walked to the sobbing man, a teen who's yet another crony of someone. 'Is it Chloé? Is it Lila? Is it someone else...?'

"Ah..." Marinette's eyes flickered up, suddenly seeing a camera. That wasn't there before. Marinette squinted, hating her bad luck. "I just got pseudo-expelled a month ago."


	8. Lila is also rich and a lot smarter which pisses Chloé off in Mari-nyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest. When you've buffed the main characters, you also have to buff your enemies as well.
> 
> The only way for Lila to fall is through her own lies and relying on others. The latter because the brunette could get backstabbed.
> 
> No one is perfect and these are teenagers. We can't write the teenagers as perfect right off the bat. I'd like to write them getting better as they progress to adulthood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now choose the lesser evil: Chloé or Lila?

Chloé hates Lila Rossi.

She hates her because not only does Lila lie and downgrade her amazing deeds, but the brunette has the resources to back her false claims. Sure. Lila doesn't know Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale but the brunette has the limited edition guitar pick of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale's signature on a picture the two posed together. Put some ambiguous evidence and powerful sentences and the class becomes entranced with this vixen's words.

Heck. Even she fell for it, only learning later that Lila is not Misterbug's best friend and lover! _Whew. That's a relief._

This brunette with twin sausage dangling on the sides is trying to take what belongs to the Bourgeois - Her throne as the Queen of this school, her Adrikins, her classmates and the attention rightfully belonging to her. Chloé has fought for four years to maintain her position, toppling down overachievers, intimidating social climbers, blackmailing the dissenters and breaking the self-esteem of possible blooming Queens. Then all of the sudden, this damn diplomat's daughter swoops down like a hawk and snatched everything right under her nose.

Chloé despises Lila Rossi. She truly does, not even her connections can take this transfer student off the school. The damn principal is too dumb to realize the unstable class hierarchy governing his tiny quirky school. **Collège Françoise Dupont** is the only public school who yields so easily to her daddy's control. Same school who is relaxed on their rules towards their students unless a threat of a school investigation or shutdown looms over them.

However, she can't fight against Lila when the entire section is at that woman's beck and call. She can't overthrow a new queen when no one has her back.

_Idiots. Peasants. All of them._ Chloé can't believe how easily persuaded these students are to a new queen. She can't believe how easily the students discarded her for a 'better' and more charming queen. Lila isn't rich enough to throw parties for them every month. Lila isn't good enough to catch the attention of famous people to come to the school. Lila certainly doesn't have the sharpness to speak up her mind, always letting her lackeys do all the bidding. _Coward, a sly coward._

"Chloé. Are you okay?" Adrien asked, causing her to get off the hell train. She almost forgot one important and amazing thing that managed to stay with her. Adrien, her childhood friend, is still with her. He believes her. He'd defend her just like her knight in shining armor. Adrien may not be as amazing as Misterbug, but he is a real person she can talk to and hang out with.

"Of course I am!" Chloé snapped back, watching Adrien give her a questionable smile. "Who do you think I am anyways? As if I'd let Hawkmoth akumatize me."

"Hmph. If you say so." Adrien covered his mouth, chuckling at the thought. Chloé felt her cheeks grow warm at the innocence, looking away just in time to see the target of Lila's focus.

**Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

For some reason, Lila is attacking Marinette despite the bluenette's silence and indifference. Chloé might be able to understand why the brunette is attacking the baker's daughter but the list is enormous. Not only is Marinette the Class Representative which makes her the usual talk between their classmates, but she also has above average grades (despite the tardy attendance) and growing connections among celebrities (national and international). If Lila did her research, the brunette would also know Marinette is the sort to try out sports and take up hobbies for the fun of it. Marinette doesn't stay too long, always moving onto the next like a social butterfly. It's what almost made Marinette into a Queen in this school.

_It's the same reason why Chloé needed to break Marinette down after the bluenette refused to obey her._

**Three years.** Chloé spent three years in école _and even until now_ to delay Marinette's ascension in the playing field. The inspiring fashion designer doesn't know it and doesn't even acknowledge it, but the student body is a step away from bowing down her feet. To give that power to the bluenette is unacceptable, but what about Lila?

"?" Marinette noticed her gaze and looked at her, waving her hand and smiling at the disgruntled blonde.

'No. I shouldn't think this way.' Chloé glared at the bluenette who continued to walk to an isolated table in the cafeteria room. A Bourgeois doesn't get limited to a choice, they make the decisions and manipulate the situation to get what they want. Her mommy didn't raise a pathetic quitter, she raised a cold-hearted critic capable of making grown men cry.

"Hm..." Adrien watched Marinette leave, glancing back at his best friend then back at the bluenette. He remains seated with his friend, telling himself to visit Marinette after class.

'I will win the war.' Chloé returned to her sandwich, taking a bite. Since Lila is doing her job in breaking Marinette down, this is the ample opportunity to stab the woman on the back.

'I will reclaim my throne.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The correct answer... No one.


	9. Nathalie is onto Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie is close... Like scarily close to finding Marinette out because the assistant wants the best for the Agreste family.
> 
> Marinette being the prime candidate to increase Gabriel's fame will make Nathalie watch the bluenette a lot more carefully.

"Are you throwing a tantrum, Nathalie?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow when the assistant refused to converse with him during the gala.

Ever since he rejected her advice to have Marinette as Adrien's company, his assistant has been silent since. Nathalie isn't the type of person moved through emotion so easily nor does she question his orders. **That's why the current situation baffled him.** Nathalie is logical and calculating. She isn't supposed to be biased on a teenager that has no relations with the social elites.

"Do you require any further advice?" Nathalie inquired instead, adjusting her glasses as she held onto her clipboard in her chest. She glanced at him, facial expression blank.

"No..." Gabriel can sense her disappointment with a pinch of salt. The fashion mogul knows his assistant and his protege talked earlier and he sensed spikes of anger. He returned to watching his investors, observing Adrien and Lila speak.

He made Adrien come with Kagami in the last party and learned that Tomoe's daughter is rather stoic for the grown-ups. He needed someone to lure in investments, spread his influence..

"Well well well~ If it isn't _Gabriel_." A familiar no-nonsense voice spoke out and he turns to the direction.

"Audrey. What a pleasure seeing you." Gabriel never saw the Fashion Queen coming to town. He recalls the woman supposedly returning back to New York. He accepted her hand, bending slightly to press a kiss on her knuckle. Treat her like a queen. _She is one of his best influencers._ Gabriel lets go, returning back to Nathalie's side as he glanced at the woman's entourage. "I see you've brought your daughter."

"Chlorine wanted to help someone." Audrey shrugged, not caring if she did mistaken her daughter's name with an element. "Really now. Had I not known who this peasant was, I wouldn't have bothered."

"Marinette! What are **you** doing here?" Lila asked, voice so sweet like starfruit. "I was sure you and Alya were busy today."

"?" Gabriel can see Chloé wearing a dress with multiple shades of yellow, giving an illusion the dress has layers. It's rather pleasing to the eye, how everything comes together. 'However, it could have been done better.'

"You see Lila..." Marinette spoke out with resignation.

> The bluenette seems to be wearing a gradient blue mermaid gown with the flounce mimicking the image of ocean waves, giving off an aura of a ice queen. Revealing her shoulders and arm, the teenager boldly wore a translucent bodice clinging onto her skin. A V-cut composed of thematic cool hydrangeas to hide the bluenette's breasts and reveal some part of her stomach. The bodice is overall decorated with gems, tiny enough to be mistaken as glitter, and fake hydrangeas. The white and blue hydrangeas' meaning subtly states that the wearer's humility.

"When Alya heard you can't come to the field trip because of your charitable attitude, she decided we work and buy you your own ticket." Marinette raised her hand, staring at her customized fingernails. Marinette then tries to run her stylized _most likely hair-sprayed_ hair. "I hope you two study after this. (Marinette stops herself, placing her hands together to fiddle with the cards instead.) We do have a test on History tomorrow!"

"Adrikins!" Chloé greeted, giving him a hug and an airy kiss, pulling her fellow blonde away from the brunette. "I knew you'd be here! Seriously, it's as if Dupain-Cheng has a second sense when it comes to you. She always seems to know where you are."

"That's a coincidence. (Adrien shrugged the observation.) And didn't you let her come along, Chloé?" Adrien asked, eyes still examining Marinette's dress. "She looks really nice. (Adrien paused, suddenly looking at the suspicious blonde.) Not like you don't look nice. Did Marinette make the dresses?"

"Tonight? No. She and I are promoting one of Mommy's preferred companies. In fact, she chose what dresses we'll wear." Chloé huffed, trying not to act happy and be more prideful. _It is not working._

"Oh~ You shouldn't have! I don't want to impose." Lila stated, irked how Marinette still managed to come uninvited and ruin her time strengthening her bond with the Agreste family. It seems she won't be able to avoid going to the field trip. She declined because Adrien wouldn't be coming along and if everyone were to leave him behind for a week, who would hang out with the dense model?

"It's okay Lila! You're our class' _friend_ , after all.." Marinette smiled, accidentally letting one card fall down. Lila swooped down to pick it up, reading it.

"An invitation?" Lila cooed, her blood boiling as it seems several other companies wish to hire Marinette as a model. She keeps cool, returning it to the surprised bluenette. "I hope you don't let Juleka see that. Modeling is her dream in life."

"Why did Marinette agree?" Adrien looks back at the bluenette chatting with the increasingly agitated brunette. "She doesn't usually like parties if I remember right."

"She'll be paid 25,000 dollars for showcasing the dress. The company believes the baker girl will attract investors." Chloé lets out a huff, scanning the room. "And I can't believe it's working."

"Who doesn't like Marinette?" Adrien frowned and Chloé glared back at her childhood friend.

"I actually talked to them about Juleka." Marinette cheered and Lila felt one eye twitch. "I'll talk to her later before class.. Though I hope I don't oversleep today hehe."

"But don't you want to be a model? You seem to be really good at it." Lila can see adults talking and staring about Marinette's dress. _Adults always talk loud, treating children like tools._

"No. I love designing more than modeling. Have you seen Chloé's dress? They chose a draped bodice when it could've been a sun-top. It would have made the dress better themed than a confusion between periods." Marinette admitted, turning around to see Chloé hitting Adrien's shoulder. "Right Ch- What are you guys doing?"

" **This**." Chloé poked her finger at the smiling green-eyed model. "This man is the problem."

"I have no idea what she's talking about." Adrien confessed and Chloé smacked him with her purse.

"...Okay." Marinette blinked and looked back at Lila. "I guess we'll leave you two alone. Chloé and I still need to talk to one more investor."

"Good luck!" Lila waved politely as Marinette dragged the discontented elite from the cheerful model.

"Gabriel. Gabriel! Are you listening to me?" Audrey's voice made him look back to the short-haired feisty woman. "What did I say?"

"You were talking about the tacky designs featured in last week's fashion walk." Gabriel answered correctly and Audrey turned her head away.

"That's right. They were ridiculous and not to any sane mind's style." Audrey continued chatting and Gabriel glances back to his assistant.

"..." Nathalie continues monitoring the bluenette like a hawk to its prey.

It seems he miscalculated. Nathalie wasn't choosing Marinette out of bias. It was out of interest. The Gabriel company has expanded itself to cater the needs of France, but its specialization is on the fashion line. With the increasing fanbase of his son, Gabriel has lagged behind on the female department. Nathalie may not have the ability to design, but she is focused on analyzing, processing and gathering what is essential to the success of GABRIEL.

For Nathalie, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the viable solution at her superior's lack of inspiration from the absence of his former muse: Emilie Agreste.


	10. Dauntless, Marinette gets inspiration from porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg doesn't stop her, wanting more cheese in his life.

"Why are you like this?" Plagg groaned as Marinette dragged herself to school. Not only has she designed six season/weather-based lingerie line (Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter as well as Dry and Wet season) but she managed to produce her ladybug lingerie that she later realized looked more like a bikini.

"My spirit kwami." Marinette sometimes wondered how her life would be if she has Tikki. They would get along really well, being able to talk about her design and the possibilities of color and fabric.

"Curse you Tikki." Plagg couldn't have a continuous sleep, waking up with the ruckus from Marinette's creative streak. Because it was night, the sewing machine was loud as heck.

"Don't worry. Because of Lila, I'll be able to sleep at the back." Marinette reassured, finding Lila a great excuse not to stay at the front. 'Let the brunette have them if it'll distract our classmates from my huge eye bags and suspicious absences.'

'Hm?' Marinette wondered why so many students were muttering and staring at her. She knows she skipped Saturday's make-up class, but it's because she already finished the material Miss Bustier wanted to discuss to her section. 'Did something happen on that day?'

"Weird." Marinette pulled out her phone, forgetting to actually check her group chat for any update. She swears she's usually up-to-date but with Lila bombarding the chat, Marinette finds reading too much of a hassle. She merely waits for private messages from her friends like Alya or Nino. Marinette frowned, confused. "No message..."

...

"I do NOT have a crush with a dumb baker girl!" Chloé screeched in a high pitch tone, blushing like a tomato (which should be Nathaniel most of the time) as Marinette stood in front of the classroom area.

"Oh thank god I mean. (Marinette coughed.) What is going on here?" Marinette grimaced, confused why so many of her classmates are making a ruckus and holding their phones. Most importantly, what did Lila spread this time to cause all of them to give her funny looks.

"M-mari." Alya spoke out, suddenly looking rather embarrassed and ashamed. Marinette rolled her eyes, ready to hear this week's gossip. "I uhh... Listen... We err..."

"Straight to the point, Al. We have ten minutes before Miss Bustier comes over." Marinette requested, observing the crowd. They're all on their phones. It must have something to do with a photo. Marinette rest her arm on the doorway, too tired for this. She could argue, but both she and Plagg know how clueless and naive her classmates are to astounding stories and gossip. 'Like a paparazzi.'

"Oh Marinette!" Lila's voice pierced the silence in the room. Marinette took one breath in and slowly looked at the most likely candidate to the scandal. **If it isn't Chloé then it's surely Lila.** Marinette has _this_ down to the T. It has never changed before and she wonders when either of the two can take a hint she's tired of this dumb game.

"Lila." Marinette greets back, curious and exasperate on what BS she's pulled out of that sly mind. Lila could have been great, but she decided to put all of her talent in pushing people down. 'This is your life now Marinette. Maybe you've matured too fast?'

"I'm so sorry! I just found out someone was circulating that photo online..." Lila 'begged' (if one were to consider that a plead).

"..." Marinette blinked owlishly. She can feel Plagg nudging her to cataclysm her, but noooOOOO. Marinette isn't going to give this woman an easy death. **Living is way more difficult than being dead.**

'What the?' Marinette finally got a sight of the scandalous picture in Chloé's phone, seeing a picture of her nude? Marinette leaned towards the blonde's phone, zooming in on the photo. _Different skin tone, wrong waist size but the breast size is pretty accurate. Oh wait. The color is wrong-_

"I tried to stop it but it kept spreading." Lila continues as if she literally had no power to it. "And now everyone has it and we're trying to-"

"I have pink nipples, light pink ones not brown.." Marinette interrupted, unaware Adrien recently entered the room. She moves the picture, humming. "My waist is smaller and I have slightly bigger hips. Whoever photoshopped this doesn't know my measurements. But if this keeps up, I'll need to contact Grandma to alert the companies."

'What's happening?' Adrien looked back and forth, utterly confused. Side-stepping from Marinette, he went to his best source: Nino.

"W-wait WHAT?!" A number of cries echoed, but Marinette is more amazed how someone managed to make the skin color difference not look obvious. 'Blur? Blending!'

"I knew it. Kim. Pay up!" Alix cackled and Kim grumbled, paying her 10 euro.

"I was getting to that, Dupain-Cheng." Chloé huffed and Marinette chuckled at her bully/love rival/enemy's response. "It's because of me you gained connections in the modelling world, after all."

"Sure you were..." Marinette lets go of her phone, ready to head to the back. Unfortunately, the news of Marinette's part-time jobs amazed her classmates so well. Did they really not know how expensive the reservation fees for their school trips were?! It was terrible! God. She had to resort to asking Chloé to get a quick buck. Chloé of all people! 'Dark times.'

"Girl! You never told me that." Alya's fearful expression changed to one of relief, giving her a hug before Marinette could take a step up to the back. "When was this? Was it recent?! Oh! Do you have a instagram?!"

"No. I signed a confidentiality agreements. I.. Just can't. Ask Juleka. She also took some part-time." Marinette glanced at the shy soon-to-be-model then back at the irked liar, wondering why Lila made _this_ a thing. 'Was it because of my absence last Saturday or maybe because she found a new hobby?'

"But how are you going to erase the photo?" Sabrina wondered, sitting down and staring at the photo. "Everyone thinks this is you and it might reach the authorities. You could get suspended for this."

"We give them something better!" With her parents gone, Marinette doesn't have the ability to bring an adult to defend her case. She doesn't want to bother her parents so she needs to simply find a more tantalizing image. 'Hitting two birds with one stone.'

"Nino. What's going on?" Adrien whispered, clearly confused why he heard Marinette describe her body. 'Oh god. Do not imagine her naked. She's your good friend! Stop it now!'

"Someone spread a fake photo of Mari." Nino showed a semi-good photoshopped image of Marinette on the bed naked. Adrien cringed at the picture. The expression wasn't right and the lighting is way off. The colors clash and Adrien could feel his inner model self gagging at the terrible quality. Nino thought his bro is equally unimpressed with the fake photo, nodding. "I know. Not cool at all."

"Alya. Be my PR. Spread the image. You know what to do." Marinette fished out her phone and sent the image of her wearing the winter-edition nightgown. She took the picture last night. Surprisingly, she has a similar pose of the fake nude picture, but she was advertising her latest product.

> Under the faint moonlight (giving a cool atmosphere) with her bluebell eyes fixated at the camera, Marinette had her hair down as the night gown was translucent enough to hint matching lingerie and bra. Because Marinette didn't trust how sexy she looks, she chose a more opaque color of light blue. Not that sexual, but the raging imagination of a deprived adult or active hormones of a blooming teenager will be able to determine that...
> 
> _Yes._ This is quality seduction.

'It took me an hour to get it right.' Marinette thought. The image could have been better, but Marinette didn't have much time and yesterday was a full moon and god the image needs a moonlight! Marinette huffed. 'A long freaking hour for me to take the shot because Plagg decided to not sleep.'

"Woah." Alya stared at the intricate design on the dress, staring at Marinette's bare shoulder first before scanning down at the angle of her feet. _The longer one stares at it, the more one would realize that Marinette has gained some experience as a model._ "Don't tell me you did this last night."

"After school, I'm returning your stash." Marinette hid her phone and kept walking to the back. _Alya got the message._ One does not simply read the stack of porn magazines in two days. MARINETTE DID! Ever since Marinette became Lady Noire, she did start living in the dark side. Unfortunately, she has yet to finish reading Misterbug's stash-

"..." Marinette can hear her classmates asking Alya to send it already, only to hear Alya screaming that "STOP RUSHING PERFECTION!"

"Maybe this will distract them?" Plagg mumbled as Marinette sat down on the back, the black cat peeked at his chosen who slumped on the desk.

"Hmm..." Marinette should update her blog soon. Once that picture circulate, her followers would want to know the deets.

...

Waking up at the familiar ring of the lunch bell, Marinette sat up and checked her phone bombarded with messages.

"More money for Camembert." Marinette chuckled, surprised many are interested on her new clothes-line.

"Yes~ **_My precious..._** " Plagg whispered, sounding strange while celebrating in her bag.


	11. Misterbug and Lady Noire are natural soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension diffused by fluffy air. >_<

[Chapter 33 interactions of Misterbug & Lady Noire in [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569) are common to this AU since these sweet children are transitioning into teenagers.]

"Shibari?" Lady Noire repeated, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared at Misterbug's latest mystery for today.

"I uhhh..." Misterbug stared at her, holding green ropes. "This is Hemp, not _that_ rope."

"And what will you do with it?" Lady Noire walked towards her clueless partner, picking up one end of the rope and feeling it in her fingertips.

"I..." Misterbug gulped down his anxiety as Lady Noire looked at him expectantly.

"You want to tie me up?" Lady Noire looked at him, several inches away from the flustered blonde. "That's shibari."

"No! I just... Want to..." Misterbug looked away as Lady Noire grinned at him. He muttered under his breath as Lady Noire place her hands on the hands holding the ropes. "I want to know how to tie up the criminals we fight. You're always knocking them out. I don't want you to accidentally hurt them..."

"...." Lady Noire's braid floats up and swooshes slowly. The black cat leans to whisper close to his ear. "Really?"

"Really." Misterbug refuses to meet her gaze.

"Hm~" Lady Noire rests her head on his chest, tilting her head and resting it slightly on his shoulder. "Why is it green?"

"So I can see it in the dark." Misterbug's heartbeat so loud, opposite to her calm puffs of air. He's heating up and Lady Noire tries not to rub her face over the warm thing. She needs to pull away, unfortunately.

"Then don't panic." Lady Noire quickly turned away, crossing her legs as she walked away from her heater. The area is growing cold. Lady Noire won't admit to wanting to curl up in a fireplace. That would sound too... wishful. Lady Noire dropped her arms, turning around to look at the now-composed bug. "I trust you and I hope you trust me the same."

"With my life." Misterbug smiled.

"Then let's get kinky~" Noire teased and Misterbug twirled the rope like a lasso. Lady Noire took a step back, surprised how he did that. "Cowbug?"

"I haven't used Stompp yet." Misterbug laughed and threw the rope. Lady Noire caught it and he laughed even further.

"What?" Lady Noire tugged the rope and Misterbug held his ground.

"You were supposed to avoid that!" Misterbug smiled, tugging back. Lady Noire almost fell, but she shifted her posture. "This isn't how criminals work, M'lady!"

"You must be ready for anything!" Lady Noire squeaked, falling to the ground and giggling when Misterbug went tackling her. "Don't do that when the criminal has a weapon, bug!"

"This criminal has nothing." Misterbug hugged her close.

"There's no such thing as no weapons~" Lady Noire turned to boop his nose, grinning. "Anything can be a weapon."

"True but your threat level?" Misterbug looks up, staring at the snowflakes fall from the sky. He loosens his grip, lying on the ground. "You're zero to one."

"Only to you..." Lady Noire rests her head on his chest, staring at the Eiffel tower few meters away. Lady Noire grinned. " **Heater.** "


	12. Akumatized Adrien cannot happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because in this AU...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heavily Marinette POV here.)

...Marinette would do anything to keep Adrien happy. The bluenette will:

\- Keep quiet in spite of the depressing, dynamic and hostile environment in school.

\- Overwork to maintain a perfect and happy image in class for him to see.

\- Reorganize her planned schedules for everything and everyone to ease the busy model into class affairs.

\- Negotiate with the parents on the expenses for each trip/event planned for everyone (especially Adrien) to at least experience.

\- Take down notes in case he goes absent after lunch and bringing it to the Gorilla.

\- Cheer Adrien up by bringing sweets and pastries for the class, even when her parents told her the costs will be taken from her allowance.

Marinette loves Adrien so much that...

... She'd be willing to let him go to watch his happiness grow.

_Her chest grows cold at the thought of not being the center of his world, but Adrien is happy and that's what matters._

* * *

... Lady Noire would do anything to keep Misterbug happy, constantly:

\- Acting strong and confident to hide the insecurities in her chest as she face the akuma alone, punning from time to time just to ease the moment when Misterbug does come.

\- Patrolling early and doing her best to cover more ground just so she can help Misterbug in his own route.

\- Agreeing to Misterbug's requests to come along and get interviewed by the reporters and/or facing a loud crowd of civilians.

\- Not arguing back when Misterbug gushes over how cool and amazing she was when all she sees in TV are reporters narrating her mistakes.

\- Going out with Misterbug to try new things such as a picnic, stroll at the park, movie theater, etc.

\- Cheering Misterbug up when he begins to stress out on the obvious lucky charm in the heat of battle.

Lady Noire cares for Misterbug so much that...

...She would give up her miraculous for him.

_Everything lost color when he told her a secret, honestly happy her partner finally found happiness._

* * *

Marinette/Lady Noire has a higher chance of getting akumatized than Adrien, but she's a veteran.

Marinette has been bullied before and now, handled the feeling of disappointment towards and directed at her by loved ones and strangers as well as lose the friendships she thought she had until she gets stabbed from behind.

A burst of emotion is all Hawkmoth will get from her.

~~Besides, Marinette has a solution for everything.~~

...

_Maybe not everything..._

"A..." Marinette took a step back, bluebell eyes staring at the scene, vision focused on the main actor. 'I don't have Plagg.'

**Red.** **The gym smells like iron.**

**'** I don't have a plan.' The bluenette accidentally hit something that tumbled down and caused a loud clang to echo in the area.

Neither of them moved for a whole minute. The door suddenly closed behind her.

**Silent. The area was too cold.**

'I don't know...' Marinette meets calm forest green eyes.

It was night time. It was her class section's school prom night. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Everyone should be dancing and smiling and then...

Then _this_ happened.

**Nothing. Marinette felt a sense of tranquility.**

"Adrien..." Marinette whispered as she wore a dress matching her class' miraculous theme, representing the butterfly because everyone saw her as one.

A butterfly **is** fragile but dangerous.. Like _akuma_.

"Marinette..." This genocidal murderer wore black. ~~**Black and red like a ladybug**~~. _Marinette has never heard him so relieved and content to have done such a deed._ The blonde takes a step and another, reaching her area and raising his hand towards her.

"Shall we dance, M'lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But there are XPNs to every rule!


	13. Lady Blanc's akuma is in her ring which is technically indestructible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Adrien needs to kill her.
> 
> Based here: [**White dyes Black**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229879)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ladrian but not...? This is confusing.]

"..." The female miraculous holder watched as the transformation ran out, having her right gun pointing straight at the head of...

> _The sound of rain. The transfer of an umbrella. The sound of laughter between two children._

"Tsk!" The white cat promptly kicked Adrien away before he could realize the flicker of her emotions and attack her with the rapier, watching the teenager roll and almost fall to the building. She clenched the side of her face, gritting her teeth. "Not now..."

*clunk

'Why? Why now do I hesitate...?' Lady Blanche turned away from her target, tail swooshing quickly at her irritation. She's alone. She's always been alone in the world. It's her fault she's here. It has to be her choice to bring it back. She will bring everyone back with the necessary modifications. She won't let Adrien despair anymore. She can't let Misterbug realize the truth. That's why she's doing this.

She shouldn't remember Adrien. She shouldn't even care about him. This is his fault. This is all his fault.

Separate Adrien and Misterbug.

_Separate them now._

* * *

"A-aren't you going to take my miraculous?" Struggling to stand, Adrien asked his enemy as the female turned away. Tikki rested on the floor beside him, looking rather weak.

"Recharge your kwami... Figure your lucky charm..." The akumatized villain stated, staring at the cold and abandoned area. "...And use it when you transform back."

"W-why?" Adrien is confused. He swore Lady Blanche had the advantage, able to deflect his lucky charm with her cat gun. He could have died. She was hesitating. _Why was she hesitating?_

"Because you don't know how to use your lucky charm.." Lady Blanche repeated. "And you tried to show me the power of friendship. Pretty sure that isn't what the lucky charm is about."

"But it's a..." Adrien leaned forward to grab the rapier on the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to use it against her. _A weapon as a charm?_

'I can't, even if you destroyed...' Adrien gulped, sitting down and reaching for the mini macaroon packets Marinette gave him. He tore the packet and offered it to Tikki, eyes still focused on his akumatized partner.

"..." Lady Blanche looked away from him, standing at the edge of the destroyed and sunken building.

"Where is the akuma?" Adrien asked and Lady Blanche shrugged her shoulders. "Noire!"

"Blanche." Lady Blanche raised her gun into the air, waving it. She turns around, unamused. "Think Bug. Where could the akuma have gone?"

"It's... It can't." Adrien refused to believe it and Lady Blanche looked away from him. Adrien gripped his fists, staring at them. 'I broke her belt. I also took and broke her main weapon before she summoned another gun... The only other thing she has would be... Would be?!'

"The ring." Tikki stated and Adrien could almost hear the ripples of the water down below. The kwami sighed. "Sadly, creation can't destroy pure destruction."

"No." Adrien realized the implication.

"Meet me at the Eiffel. I recall fakingly killing you there. It would be a nice re-enactment." Lady Blanche jumps off, searching for something interesting other than _him_ for now. ~~Most likely simmering her hatred.~~

"But there is another way to remove the akuma..." Tikki flew up, finished with her meal and with concerned eyes. "Adrien... I'm sorry..."

"We can't... She's...!" Adrien never thought he'd need to-

"I'm sorry, Adrien." Tikki apologized. "But would you let her be trapped in this dimension forever or end the cycle?"

"Isn't there another way?" Adrien already knows there isn't but this was his partner! She would never get akumatized unless it's to save him. "Tikki! I can't do that."

"But you have to!" Tikki is crying just like her chosen. "Don't you see how she's hurting, waiting all alone to realize this is all her fault? She wants to fix it Adrien! We can fix this."

"We **have** to." Tikki emphasized and Adrien shakily said the magic words.

" **T-tikki! S-spots on!** "


	14. There are some days with unquestioned angst...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like say Misterbug calling Lady Noire at two AM without any reason stated.

To prevent the akumatization between both miraculous holders, Lady Noire and Misterbug agreed to send a message via their miraculous device to each other ~~before crumbling to whatever emotion or induced stress regarding his/her situation~~. The communication line is for emergency cases only, like an SOS or a Akuma attack level indicator.

Because the black cat is more sensitive to impending calamities, Marinette is usually the one who transforms and alerts her partner while heading to battle. She didn't use it for anything else but akuma-related issues. On the other hand, Misterbug tinkered and learned the miraculous device can connect to the news, surf the net without a registered WiFi, take pictures, etc. _Anything really._

> The crimson hero made a groupchat between the two of them which is nice because she likes watching his recommended cat videos. However, it confuses her why he doesn't add the other temporary miraculous holders, even if the holders were temporary, during the **Scarlet Moth** battle. Not like she wanted to analyze and try to learn the identity of her fellow new allies (Misterbug chose so he knows who they really are), but it was for coordination purposes.
> 
> She also knows Misterbug is the type to choose people he trusts which immediately means he knows them as a civilian. ~~It would be a lot easier to protect him if she knows his civilian identity and support him in his hectic life.~~ No. Tikki and the Guardian wouldn't want an identity reveal. _Be obedient..._

'Do I really have few friends?' Marinette wondered, hugging the ladybug plushie she made as she tries to fall asleep. 'I have a good amount of friends... Maybe?'

"You got a message from Bug." Plagg poked her cheek at random and Marinette averted her gaze from the wall to her kwami. One miraculous side effects in carrying the black cat ring would be obtaining insomnia of some sorts or maybe this is nocturnal instincts?

"Ok..." Marinette sat up, not really feeling the night _yet_. She knows it's not 3:00 AM because that's her usual time to falling asleep. Waking up would depend on her fatigue, day and weather condition. The colder the weather, the longer her sleep. If she's tired then it's also a longer sleep. Marinette stood up on her bed, opening the hatch. "Ready to transform?"

"Yeah.." Plagg was having a midnight snack again. The kwami likes munching cheese, accepting her proposal of revisiting the various cheese of the world instead of constant Camembert. It was a win-win for both their parts. Marinette doesn't reek like Camembert and Plagg becomes a cheese critique.

"Plagg. Claws out."

* * *

"I'm here Mister-?!" Before Lady Noire's foot touched the ground, the heroine got tackled in a death hug (like her papa's hug) by her partner. Lady Noire winced as he pressed her to one of the bars of the Eiffel, but quickly recovered to notice her BFF shaking. "Bug?"

"..." Misterbug didn't reply, hugging her too tightly and hiding his face on her shoulder. Lady Noire moved her arms to wrap her arms around him, reciprocating the hug.

_He's crying. Misterbug is crying._

"Wanna talk about it?" Lady Noire placed one hand gently at the back of the blonde's head, her other hand rubbing his back. Since this is the first SOS, Lady Noire doesn't know what to do. The SOS must be Misterbug's emotional state and an akumatized Misterbug will not work in her favor. _How to remedy this?_

"Want me to get pastries?" Lady Noire offered, searching in her memories how to prevent an akumatization. Food is a good comfort friend, also friends and serene sights. They're in Eiffel. That's a serene sight and she's his friend.. But no food. She needs food. Misterbug would want that right? _Misterbug is shaking his head. He doesn't want food?_

"Want to... sit down?" Lady Noire offered instead, somewhat curious if Misterbug is tired of semi-carrying her and pushing her on the beam. She hasn't done that to anyone or anything but standing can be quite tiring.

...

Misterbug lets her back clean the beam, kneeling as Lady Noire have her butt partially resting on his thighs. He's crying, chest heaving and refusing to let go of her. He's saying something, but Lady Noire can't hear it. It's too fast even for her ears and mind to process. A garble. A nightmare? A snap? The situation is unknown to the heroine.

"..." Lady Noire pressed a kiss on his forehead, the same gesture her Papa would do to her when she cries as a little child. She pulled him closer, trying to hide him from the world. Her partner smells like those GABRIEL perfumes, the latest one maybe? _Whatever._ Lady Noire keeps giving him pecks on the forehead and even his eyes get assaulted because she can tastes tears.

"Better?" Lady Noire asked, surprised whatever _she saw Nino do to Alya_ did the trick. Marinette was utterly clueless when her BFF kept crying and refusing to tell the reason that she called Nino. Thank goodness Nino made it better and she quickly escaped the room to destroy the akuma. Misterbug stared at her, tears finally stopped falling from gorgeous green.

"Not yet.." Misterbug whispered and Lady Noire's mind buffered. _More what?_ Misterbug looked away from her, kissing her shoulder before nuzzling her neck.

"Oh." Lady Noire realized something. Misterbug knows more about romance and social cues, trying to be in with the public. She must have instigated another-?

"Stay..." Misterbug pleaded, ignorant of how flustered Noire was at how close his face is to her neck or how his lips brush her exposed skin. "Stay with me."

"Ok." Lady Noire agreed, feeling out of breath. _That's odd._ Marinette has been hugged by a ton of people. _Her heart won't stop running too fast._ She's probably exaggerating the experience. "..You know I will, Bug."

...

"I love you." Misterbug stated words that made Lady Noire doubt him. _How could he love her? How could he love someone...like her?_ Misterbug is Paris' beloved, the hero and savior. She on the other hand... A flawed sidekick.

"I know." Lady Noire muttered, sad they can't reveal themselves for the safety of their loved ones.

"I can't live without you..." Misterbug murmured, sounding too calm for this terrifying revelation. It makes her sad how she can't be there for her partner on whatever problems he's going through. "M'lady...I need you so much _it **hurts**.._"

"You can't rely on one person for everything.." Lady Noire's voice cracked, sad how someone so kind as Misterbug found someone like her worthy of his love. He needs so much more, deserves someone better than ordinary her. She is fully aware that underneath that mask is someone greatly loved, but underappreciated. She wished she could help him, but the pressure.. This relationship.. She's never been to a relationship and she's afraid for him. She wants him to live, to be a better person. She wants him to grow and gain all the love he deserves.

"You know that, don't you?" Lady Noire cradled him close, unspoken words hung in the air.

'Because you deserve better.'


	15. Soulmate issues are real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the characters were a bit smarter, the AU's premise is really REALLY funny because each story should have Adrien and Marinette in them.

Another day, another unintentional info session between Alya and Marinette.

"Girl~" Alya sighed with utter exaggeration. Nino chuckled while Adrien scratched the back of his head. _There they go again._ Alya made a playful whack on her seatmate's head. "I told you to stop for one week, just one week!"

"But Al! I'm not~!" Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. When Alya and Marinette are paired together in Arts' subjects, they are always the first to finish the assignment, regardless the difficulty. "I didn't even go to his usual areas."

"Yes, but well... You... Huh.." Alya might have noticed something. "You're right."

"See? It's all a coincidence." Marinette cheered, probably bumping Alya's shoulder. "So about that buffet..."

"Unless you're friends with Sunshine's dad?!" Alya suddenly accused and Adrien knows who Sunshine is. He turns to see Alya pointing at Marinette's cheek. _Aw. His classmate's cheek looks so squishy._

"Nah. I'd be a model or his pupil if we were..." Marinette had one eye closed, still staring at Alya. "Maybe Lila is his friend?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrien asked and Marinette squawked, falling off her seat. Adrien then looked at Alya for answers.

"I'm rehabilitating Marinette over her crush with you." Alya waved her hand as if it's nothing.

"Oh..." Adrien still felt a pang in his chest for rejecting his close friend, but he knew whatever Marinette was doing isn't healthy. He smiles, but it's not quite there. "What's wrong then?"

"Well. Last week, we made a deal where Marinette avoids your usual areas." Alya explained and Nino decided to also listen in. "But suddenly, your schedule changed too because the locations Marinette took a selfie off and sent through phone is the same place your photo shoot crew or fencing team went. _Weird..._ "

"And creepy dude." Nino muttered and Adrien looked at Nino. Marinette is slowly sitting back up as the DJ wondered. "Hey. Let's try something this Sunday."

"You know I have a photo shoot this Sunday Nino." Adrien reminded and Nino shook his head.

"Listen. It's a theory but what if..." Nino glanced at Marinette. "The world ships you two."

"BS!" Marinette squinted at Nino. "I'm pretty sure the world wants me dead."

"Haha..." Adrien realized no one was laughing. 'Oh god. Is she serious?'

"True but how are you going to prove it this coming Sunday?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "We promised to go to Lila's party remember?"

"That's why you gotta listen to the plan." Nino looked at Marinette, serious Nino mode. "Tomorrow morning, Alya, Marinette and I head over to **André** 's ice cream. We're gonna wait there until 12 so we can go to Lila's party."

"How will that prove anything?" Adrien scratched his head in confusion.

"I remember my Mom's words about soulmates... How once they met each other tends to pull the other to him or her." Nino twirled his pen. "If what I think is right and happens tomorrow then you two are soulmates."

"That's pretty annoying." Marinette hummed. "Or is that your way of defending my stalker habits?"

"Also Marinette is paying." Nino snickered and Marinette's thoughtful expression turn blank.

"You son of a-" Marinette couldn't finish the sentence when Miss Bustier entered the room.

...

* * *

...

It was Sunday and Adrien didn't get much sleep. He spent the entire night reading about soulmates and he couldn't find whatever Nino told them. He knows that can't be true. If that were true then Marinette had been stalking him since the second semester because the first semester of his first year in school had the photo shoots always getting moved around. Tikki said to calm down but how can he calm down? _He rejected Marinette who might be his soulmate!_

"I'm sorry monsieur, but the venue had been moved under the request of the photographer." Someone was speaking to the Gorilla as Adrien sat on the car. It's been moved again, just like last week.

'Is Marinette my soulmate but then..?' Adrien knows Lady Noire and Misterbug should be soulmates, but what are the chances if you have more than one soulmate? Adrien fiddles with phone, recently texting Nino where were they.

**[We changed the site coz **André got too many customers.** ]** Nino texted and Adrien found himself needing to lower the AC.

 **[Where?]** Adrien inquired. **[It better not be in a landmark.]**

 **[Jardin des Plantes]** Nino reassured. **[Why?]**

**[Oh god.]** Adrien can't believe this, looking out to see where his bodyguard parked. **[No!]**

 **[WHAT?]** Nino quickly typed back as Adrien stares outside. Gorilla opened the door and Adrien got out. The blonde checked his phone again to see. **[No way.]**

Four steps - Adrien to look up to see his three friends with ice cream in their hands.

"Hoooowwww?" Alya yelled while Nino face palmed. Marinette licked her ice cream, blinking.

"Ah there you are!" Vincent came from the other side, followed by one or two photographers. "Gotta keep the pictures fresh. Now where is the Rossi girl?"

"It's too powerful!" Nino gasped on the side, staring at Marinette. "M. Do you know what this means?!"

"..." Marinette stared at Nino before doing a mlep. Adrien suddenly remembered Lady Noire with that gesture.

"We can finally get back at that old fart!" Nino cackled and Alya coughed at the hilarious laughter. Marinette licked her ice cream. Nino grabbed his spoon from his ice cream and scooped Marinette's rocky road, earning a glare. "Wait till I tell Kim!"

'Does Marinette have a twin sister?' Adrien wondered, walking away to follow his photographer.


	16. Lady Noire gets Misterbug to teach her how to swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows how to swim, but not Marinette.

"Don't let me go, Bug.... Please!"

"M'lady. You have to.." Misterbug whispered.

"And I will die!" Lady Noire panicked, arms wrapped around her partner's neck. "Buggggg~!"

"No you won't." The crimson hero sighed, petting her head. "Noire.."

"But our kickboard and floatie is so far away now!" Lady Noire buries her head onto his shoulder. "What if I drown and I kicked you on the groin while flailing so we both drown then we'd die in a pool and have our identities revealed in the worst case possible?!"

"You won't drown because I will save you... Even if you kick my groin." Misterbug looked to the side to see the door closed. Recalling Lady Noire has yet learn how to swim, he requested André Bourgeois to reserve the room with a private swimming pool in it. The Mayor agreed and so here they are.

"Can't we have the water level back to four feet instead?" Lady Noire hoped and Misterbug never thought he'd see his lady this anxious over non-akuma matters.

"Nope. Come on. If you're that afraid, I'll get the board." Misterbug could swim across, but Lady Noire's close proximity might cause some unwanted tension between them.

"Hmm.." Lady Noire continued to hold him close as he walked. The swimming pool is filled up to 5'5" but he told the staff to stop. He thought Lady Noire could handle the increase because she was learning so fast. _He thought wrong._

"I wish I was taller.." Lady Noire breathed out as he grabbed the raft. "Then I'd reach so many places without jumping."

"I like your height. It's a kiss-able height." Misterbug joked as the feline changed focus from him to the raft. She already knows how to swim, but she continues clinging onto something for support. 'How will I make her independent?'

"Well I don't like it. I want to be _huge_ big spoon." Lady Noire giggled, submerging herself to swim farther away from him, heading to the Ladybug-themed floatie with Lady Noire-themed beach ball.

"Huge big spoon." Misterbug chuckled and Lady Noire swam to his area. The cat now in the floatie and using the kickboard to move the ball. "M'lady. How will you learn when you keep using the floatie?"

"I like... Floatie." Lady Noire pouted and he needed to look away.

"Tikki have mercy on me." He muttered under his breath. _This will take a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped since Chloé would DEFINITELY ruin the moment.


	17. Marinette acts really like Lady Noire with Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's... Come to me countless of times...

Once Ms. Bustier left for the class to finish their work, Alya decided to visit the bathroom to do her lady business. When she returned, the brunette couldn't find her partner anywhere-

_Wait a second._

"Marinette..." Alya grabbed the meter stick from behind the blackboard, keeping the key since she's only going to borrow the wooden stick. "Get down from there."

"No." Marinette huffed and everyone just knows this is one of those Alya-and-Marinette moments. _The two girls who almost always does something unnatural._

"Marinette." Alya warned but all she heard was a harrumph. Alya walked up, holding the meter stick and thrust it upward at the fashion designer. "Marinette!"

"No!" Marinette scooted away from the edge, giving her a stink eye. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot actually." Alya squinted at the bluenette, confused and also worried for her. "But right now, I want you back on our bench."

"Why? We finished our work and can do whatever we want." Marinette asked, squinting at the meter stick now. "Get that thing away from me."

"Not until you get down from there!" Alya shouted back and now several of their classmates turned around.

**Lo and behold! In the span of five minutes, Marinette stealthily managed to climb up the book shelves and curl up at the top...**

"We talked about this!" Alya snapped, poking Marinette to get off the book shelf. "This is the second time!"

"But I need my sunlight." Marinette whined and Alya looked around and grabbed a block of cheese.

"Hey!" Marinette yowled, eyes wide as she dodged the cheese. "Stop that! Don't make me do something I _won't_ do!"

"Until you get down this instant!" Alya ordered and Marinette hissed.

"You leave me no choice!" Marinette yelled and then she... raised her leg akin a french girl pose. _It isn't that bad._ Marinette asked, "How do you like that?!"

"As much as you triggered my bi senses, that's not going to save you!" Alya slowly got up the bench, holding the meter stick. "Come here you!"

"!!!!" Marinette hissed louder. The class slowly looked back to finish their work.

...

"Perks to being the highest in Literature..." Nino mumbled under his breath, turning to Adrien. "Right bro?"

"I'm going to marry her." Adrien stated and Nino's arm slid off the backrest. Adrien rubbed his chin, thinking. "I have to tell Nathalie asap. She'd support my plans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's why I changed the idea to: Marinette being the type to skip whenever she sees fit sort of student.
> 
> We can't have Adrien learning about her identity.


	18. Marinette wouldn't hesitate to kidnap Adrien if needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grown up Cat!Marinette will wind up being more innocent than Bug!Adrien, especially when Bug!Adrien will have to handle a ton of rabid fans.

Marinette is confident Misterbug will kill her after this.

_She did just recently kidnapped a famous entity in Paris._

But in all honesty, the bluenette justified kidnapping Adrien Agreste to get some needed shuteye in a proper bed and not on a roof of some house. If it weren't for Nino and Alya calling her up about Adrien's _situation_ , she'd still be in Marseille listening to the CEO about... Something? She can't recall. _It must be unimportant._ Anyways, she didn't think this through.

 _Yep._ A twenty-year-old and rising-to-fame fashion designer might have lost some intelligence when it comes to social interaction. No. Maybe she did do the right thing? Isn't the company she's working for against GABRIEL? _Ah yes._ Misterbug would surely understand considering she's the Head Designer ergo, Gabriel's opponent. Marinette can't just go up and talk to Adrien, CEO of the company. The media would freak out. It's either a match made in Heaven or the start of eternal Rivalry. The media is weird. They've always been weird. _Plagg. Why wasn't I born a guy instead?_

_Where were we? Oh yes._ Marinette spent a whole week restraining and threatening random girls with weapons and ropes before finally deciding enough was enough. She already notified the Gorilla to increase security but it still isn't enough. The fans have evolved into a new weird entity all together. No one expected the fanbase to be this hyped on Adrien's arrival back from Lyon or maybe it has something to do with whatever Gorilla was trying to tell her? Something about a dating show or something along those lines, but that doesn't concern her in the slightest.

What she needs is to give Gorilla some time to improve the security before handing Adrien back into custody.

_Gorilla might also realize she's the one who kidnapped said model._

'Stop thinking about it..' Marinette buried her face into her ladybug stuff doll, resting on the couch. Bringing Adrien to her house and up to the guest room, she opted to rest in the living room which is at the center of the house. That way, she can see who's trying to get in or get out. There is also the chance of someone climbing up the house, but she already set up Max' security system to electrocute reckless amateurs. There's also the fact no one knows who lives in this house. The neighborhood in her area is also mostly introverts who are trying to keep their identities a secret. 'It's the perfect hide-out.'

"I know you're awake." Plagg poked Marinette's forehead. "Breadddddd~ Get up! I'm hungry!"

> _Right. You must be wondering how she decided to enact her kidnap scheme? It's a funny story actually. You see? **She never planned this to happen. ~~She only thought about it. Now that she did kidnap Adrien, Marinette is trying to justify her actions.~~** It was the eight day of stalking the target and Marinette somehow fell asleep and obviously de-transformed while sleeping. It was early morning when Plagg woke her up and pointed at the car moving away with her ex-friend. Marinette, being cranky and pissed, transforms to Lady Noire and lunged at the car._
> 
> _The kidnappers freaked out and err... They crashed the car. Still in a hissy mode, she plucked the unconscious male out of the car and took him with her._

"Hmm..." Marinette hummed, tossing the ladybug stuff toy on the floor before falling and landing on all fours. Marinette stood up, stretching her arms as she went to the kitchen. "What time is it?"

"Six." Plagg followed behind her, circling around her. "You should call people."

"It's only been three hours." Marinette yawned, opening the fridge to scan its contents. "Prepare the waffle maker for me?"

"Whatever you say, chef." Plagg went to the cupboards as Marinette started plucking out the ingredients. "But I'm serious, breadbutt. You should tell people what you did or you're in a lot of trouble."

"It's too early to call people, Plagg." Marinette explained, staring at her eggs before shrugging. She put them out before closing the fridge, heading near the sink and grabbing the plates "So we're going to make sandwiches since I need to use that ham before it stinks the place. However, we have no bread and it takes a long time to make bread. Therefore~"

"Ham waffles?" Plagg guessed, leaving the waffle maker to its own devices. "I thought those were for ice cream waffles?"

"I thought so too before I kidnapped someone. I have to feed him right?" Marinette waved her knife, halfway cutting the honey roast ham (which was sold with a discount) into thin slices. "That's kidnapper etiquette."

"No. Don't they starve people?" Plagg pointed out and Marinette did a raspberry noise, walking to grab a pot and started the heat.

"But I'm not exactly a kidnapper. I'm a..." Marinette drawled, cracked her eggs. dropping them all in before mixing. "Kidnapper by hire. A nice kidnapper."

"Uh-huh." Plagg looked at the waffle maker. "It's done, bread."

"In a sec." Marinette dumped some blocks of butter, mixing it and making sure the butter melts. She turns off the heat, walking towards the table and grabbing her batter. "How do you think Adrien wants his eggs?"

"I dunno. Don't you stalk him?" Plagg raised an eyebrow and Marinette opened the waffle maker.

"I've seen him eat deviled eggs, sunny-side-ups, omelet- Oh he likes quiche. He offered quiche in our last class gathering remember?" Marinette recalled, pouring the batter into the mold. She closed it, looking back at the clock before walking back her eggs. She then grabbed the container of sour cream (she got as a condiment from yesterday's Pizza party with Alya), tossing a teaspoon of the mixture before placing the spoon in her mouth.

"Whatever." Marinette sets the sour cream container to the side, using her fingers to put a pinch of salt and pepper. She spoke with a spoon in her mouth, stirring her eggs. "Kidnapper dictates whatever is eaten for today. We eat scramble waffle ham eggs."

*Beep*

"You need work in names." Plagg rolled his eyes, popping the waffles onto the plate before setting it down to pour another batch. "Hurry up. You have work to do."

"You can't rush egg-cellence." Marinette hummed, moving the pot onto the table. She then spread Nino's special spicy mayo mix onto the waffles. She looked back at the waffle maker Alix bought for her. It can make two waffle sandwiches so it's either this is her last batch of waffles or she'll finish her batter.

"I'll watch TV." Plagg grabbed a slice of cheese, walking out. "Tell me when you're done."

"Keep the volume down okay?" Marinette requested, plucking the thinly sliced cheddar off the paper and placing it on the waffle. She also placed the ham and poured the semi-solid scrambled eggs.

*Beep*

"Last batch." Marinette decided to make a new batch tonight. It's not like Alya plans on visiting today, considering the journalist postponed yesterday to solve some sexual tension. Alya and Nino are so weird sometimes, but Marinette did this. She did support Team DJWiFi.

"You can eat now!" Marinette called out, stabbing a toothpick on her two sandwiches to start prepping the next batch. 'Strange. Plagg usually comes rushing in?'

"Pla-" Marinette looked up to come face to face with Adrien. "Ah..."

...

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, resting his hands on the table. Marinette blinked, looking at the TV still on in the other room then back at her uh.. _Kidnapee?_

"That's me. Hungry?" Marinette offered, sliding the waffle plate towards him. She realized it's extremely suspicious that she's making six sandwich waffles so she placed the other waffle on the plate. "I made extras for uh... (Marinette internally sweats.) Just to be safe."

" _Oh thank god._ " Adrien sat down. She heard something clunk on the floor. Marinette leaned to the side, seeing her pepper spray. _Ah. She kept a pepper spray in that cabinet, didn't she?_ Adrien mumbled, resting his face on the table. "I knew something was off.."

"You're welcome?" Marinette said with some worry. _Has he been kidnapped before?_ It would make sense why she didn't notice a six foot something model entering the kitchen. _He's still as stealthy as bug._ Marinette continues prepping her waffles, placing the hams and the eggs. "You should start eating. We'll talk after breakfast."

*Beep*

"Nice jacket." Adrien commented, grabbing a sandwich. "It suits you."

"Thanks. My colleague gave it to me." Marinette wasn't lying since Misterbug did give her a comfy jacket for the chilly night some week ago? _Her partner bought gifts for some reason and bought the ladybug motif jacket for her._ She opened the waffle maker, grabbing the last ones with a fork. "Now off you go. It's not proper to eat in the kitchen when I have a dining table outside."

"Hmm..." Adrien kept chewing and Marinette wondered why he's still staying here. She finished setting the last batch, piercing them with toothpicks. She almost forgot to unplug the waffle maker, setting it to cool down before grabbing her plate. She'll leave Plagg's plate here for the kwami to eat.

"Shall we?" Marinette asked, walking out. _Why do I feel like the tables have turned?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Adult!Adrien will be taller than Adult!Marinette.


	19. How would Mari-nyan be with the characters turning into adults?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I dunno. Make some domestic casual shenanigans?

Right off the bat, Marinette knew she'd have problems in the love department.

She does want to be a working mother with a wonderful house and three kids with a hamster or dog or cat... But then one side of her wants to be a really **good** and amazing fashion designer who can help increase employment to her hometown. Wearing the black cat ring on her finger made her lean to the latter.

Maintaining relationships suddenly looked undesirable. Plagg told her the ring acts like a contraceptive, causing the user to be infertile until the threat is gone. _Why did the kwami say that?_ Plagg said the ring had that function because male black cats tend to be horny... _What?!_ The kwami didn't like his kittens using children as the reason for giving up on the job. _Makes sense._

Anyways, she also learned from Plagg that her partner, Misterbug may be suffering high sexual drive on... Spring? Was it May or June? **It's a Ladybug thing.** She can't recall the entire conversation because it's funny and she has a minor headache. Plagg says not to think about it too much. They'll surely be able to catch Hawkmoth before she graduates lycée. She won't have to deal with Misterbug's moodiness.

_Funny how **that** did not happen._

"...." Marinette stirred from her rest, opening her eyes and realizing where she is. 'Ah Plagg not again.'

'This is what you get for drinking alcohol..' Marinette forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes and prying the arm off her waist. After getting a job in company _Mystique_ as it's head designer _since Marinette refuses to work with Lila ~~and she will admit she's petty but no one can change her mind~~_ , she's been invited to those fancy parties starting last year. She usually brings Alya with her so she can get drunk and to give Alya some scoop on the latest fashion updates.

*Ssshuffless*

'Bathroom or fridge? Bathroom.' Marinette decided, walking out of the bedroom and towards the gigantic bathroom. For some reason beyond her control, she'd get drunk and magically wake up inside Adrien's bedroom. _Yes._ This started a month ago... _Right?_ Anyways, the bluenette can't recall what she did or what she said to cause the hot model (who is the CEO of her rival company) to bring her to his apartment. She has no memory what happened, but she does know based on her naked form and hickeys that they had sex. 'Unless this is a new form of cuddling? Nah.'

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Marinette sighed, turning on the shower-head. The only thing left on her being is her ring. Plagg is probably somewhere gagging because she had sex with her ex-crush for who-knows-many-times-they've-done-it?

> The first time it happened, Marinette ran out and pretended nothing happened. The second time it happened, Marinette had a talk with Adrien because they **cannot** be a thing. Marinette won't leave her new job and Adrien? So many employees rely on him more than his stone-cold father. Third time, Adrien finally gave her his schedule to avoid the coincidental drunken one-night stands. Fourth time it happened, Marinette actually contacted Alya while eating Adrien's cereal _because damn! She's hungry._ Alya told her she didn't know Nino brought Adrien over so it must all be a coincidence. Fifth time, Marinette gave up trying. She'll just consider herself lucky she didn't end up having sex with someone unfamiliar.

'The world just hates me.' Marinette scrubs her breasts, tilting her head to let the water fall onto her neck. It's bad enough the paparazzi is getting a hold of the scandal, but Alya's starting to hound her to give Adrien a chance. She won't give in to that sentiment. She has her hands full with work and hero responsibility.

...

"If this keeps up, you're going to bond with model boy there." Plagg popped out from nowhere. Something Marinette is used to feeling, considering Plagg is her Schrodinger cat friend. When in doubt of her cheese supply, order more. Plagg's food consumption is a mystery by itself. "Eight time too. Maybe you should throw in the veil?"

"My boss would kill me if I did." Marinette yawned, sniffing the shampoo Adrien has. _Vanilla. The classic_. Marinette shrugged, too lazy to be picky. "And this is a one-time thing, I think?"

"You think?" Plagg flew and sat on the sink. "You think getting into bed with the same guy eight times is a one-time thing? You fucked model boy fives times this month!"

"Language." Marinette scrubbed her hair. "Besides, Adrien and I agreed to depart as friends back in collège."

"Brie. That's six years ago. I'm pretty sure there's something going on **between you** **two** right now." Plagg wants her to think about _this_. What is there to think about? She got drunk. Adrien got drunk. They found each other and did the **thing**. It's not complicated.

"Eh." Marinette turned the shower off, getting out of the shower room. She could use the bathtub, but she might waste too much time in there. _Bubble baths are fun._ Marinette searched for a towel, not finding any and simply stood at the entrance. "Can you get my phone, Plagg? Thanks."

"...." Plagg grumbled under his breath, leaving her alone to stare at herself in the mirror.

"This is going to be hard to hide.." Marinette lightly tapped the bruises. It's not as much as last time so she just needs to wrap some scarf and voila. No one ever questions her fashion mood in the office or outside. 'I'll live.'

"Here." Plagg tossed the phone and Marinette grabbed it.

"Thanks." Marinette rests her arm on the counter, reading the text from Alya.

> **Alya: Girl. I don't want to freak you out but seven o' clock.**
> 
> **Alya: No. I mean avoid looking at seven o' clock.**
> 
> **Alya: Ok. We can fix this. Just come back here and let your BF handle this.**
> 
> **Alya: You aren't looking at your phone, are you?**
> 
> **Alya: God Marinette! How are you such a**
> 
> **Alya: I love you girl but sometimes I think you want this to happen.**
> 
> **Alya: I'm coming over.**

"Note to self. Read messages." Marinette smiled. Alya wasn't the sort to yell in the party. She has some etiquette.

> **Alya: Marinette? Where are you? Oh god. I looked away for ten minutes.**
> 
> **Alya: If you see Nino, go with him.**
> 
> **Alya: Where are you?! It's been an hour and I can't find you in the party.**
> 
> **Alya: Oh god. Please tell me you aren't with Adrien. Your boss is going to kill me!**
> 
> **Alya: Whoever you're with, I'm not mad. Please call back ASAP.**

"..." Marinette pursed her lips, staring at the last time Alya sent the message. **2:29 AM.** It's currently 6:50 AM. Marinette gets out of the bathroom, calling her mom friend. She scans the room, searching for her clothes.

" **Marinette.** " Alya finally answered back. Marinette picked up her pantie, examining it. **"Don't worry. We're almost there."**

"You know where I am?" Marinette asked, surprised her bestie is awake at this hour. Marinette jumped a bit, raising one leg to wear her underwear. "How did you know?"

 **"It's the fifth time, Mari."** Alya groaned and Marinette grabbed onto the couch before she fell. She also noticed a button-up lying on the couch. _Where is her clothes then?_ **"And someone managed to snag a photo of Adrien carrying you to his car."**

"I'm boned." Marinette sighed, scanning the living room. She can imagine her boss now, scolding her for being a lightweight. If they didn't want her hooking up with someone, maybe they shouldn't be letting her be the representative of the company? _Right. They can't do that. A lot of fashion houses want to talk to her instead of her PMS boss._

**"Hell yeah you are, but I'm snatching you up first. I'll be there in ten."** Alya affirmed today's bad luck. **"Nino and I talked and you might want to hear what he has to say."**

"Yes! I knew you'd adopt me as your kid." Marinette joked, giving up and grabbing Adrien's shirt on the couch. She proceeded to the kitchen, opening the fridge to see fruits. _This healthy bastard._ Marinette decides to grab a banana, this huge bowl of berries, this spinach that's starting to die in here... (Marinette tries to remember what a smoothie consists off.) this opened yogurt, a carton of milk which is also open and maybe two more bananas for sweetness?

**"Are you scourging his fridge again?"** Alya asked.

"I'm hungry." Marinette closed the fridge after getting what she needs. Now she has to find the blender. "Heads up. I can't find my clothes."

 **"I'll tell Nino to bring it later."** Alya reassured. **"Unless sunshine's awake?"**

"He will be. He hasn't changed his blender." Marinette has the blender plugged, already dumping and chopping her ingredients. She needed to remove the rotting parts of the spinach before adding it in. She took a bite of the banana before cutting the rest in the blender. "I'm making smoothies. Want some?"

 **"No thanks. Nino bought me the goods. Maybe you want some?"** Alya teased and Marinette closed the lid. **"We're almost there. Get ready to leave."**

"Love you too." Marinette ended the call as she activated the blender. She watches it's contents crush into a pink color. The banana was no match for the berries vibrant color. She unplugged the blender, walking to grab two mugs. She already heard footsteps coming over to her area. _It was about time._

"Morning, Adrien." Marinette greeted, pouring the smoothies into the cups. She slid the black mug towards him, lifting her white mug to take a sip of her concoction.

"Morning." Adrien smiled, still naked. She can't blame him. This is his house and she's the trespasser. Neither of them sat down as they drank the smoothie. _Alya will be coming over soon. She might as well get this over with. Adrien is usually the one who remembers the most in their sexual rendezvous._

"How did we end up in bed this time?" Marinette asked, bluebell eyes focused on forest green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I find this funny? I don't know either.


	20. Marinette doesn't think when her nap gets interrupted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped this because Adrien trying out new and dangerous things felt cliché.
> 
> Also, I made this universe!Gabriel as a huge manipulative douche. He would never let Adrien loose. :l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate how your roomie wants you out pronto?

When Alya wanted some 'alone time' with Nino, Marinette found herself temporarily homeless with a sport's bag filled with pillows and blankets. _Plagg was cranky. She was cranky too. Unfortunately, Marinette loves Alya very much so Plagg can't curse her best friend._ The obvious choice [at 9 PM] is to sleep in Nino's room. She will do just that.

Walking across town with her specialized Lady Noire hoodie, Marinette might have attracted some attention but everyone was too tired to track her down or even strike a conversation. Reaching Nino's place, Marinette found the door locked and asked Plagg to unlock it. When Plagg returned, the kwami quickly went back to snoozing in her hoodie's secret pocket.

"Nino and I are switching for the night!" Marinette declared as she kicked the door open, entering the room...

... To see two horny teenagers- _Wait is that Adrien?_

" **Marinette?** " Adrien wondered and Marinette wanted to know how much booze he drank to get handcuffed.

"Hello, Cheesecake." Marinette left the door open, strutting inside and tossing her sport's bag on the dining table. She's annoyed Nino allowed Sunshine incarnate to get into a party without any chaperone. _It's an inside joke Adrien gets taken advantage of once everyone gets in université. **Funny how the joke predicted the future.**_

"Uhm excuse me, but... (The girl sat up, turning to her general direction.) Can you go find another place? You're ruining our mo- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Marinette didn't listen to the tall female, grabbing the brunette's head and dragging her out. She was a screamer - this woman, but Marinette didn't care. Marinette was kicked out because two people wanted to bang. She is not going to get kicked out again for this sorry excuse. The lady was screaming, clawing her arm which isn't working when you're wearing a thick hoodie. "LET ME GO, BITCH! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I-?!"

*BAM!

"I don't care!" Marinette slammed the door after tossing the female out. Marinette walked towards her drunk friend, clicking her tongue and scanning the table for the key. _None. Must be with the trespasser._ Adrien looks high similar to the look Nino two months ago _which caused Alya to slap the DJ_. Marinette placed hands on her hips, staring down at the half-undressed model. "You are a mess."

"I'm _your_ mess." Adrien giggled(?) and he's either drugged, drunk or high. _Which one is it?_ Marinette shook her head, walking around the room and ignoring the loud banging on the door.

"Aha. Here it is~" Marinette grabbed the bag, yawning and dropping the strange bag on the table. She unzipped it, searching its contents to find a lot of kinky stuff. She picked up a bottle, sniffing and wincing at the scent. She accidentally dropped the bottle and it caused the bag (and everything in it) to stink up... But hey! She found the keys before zipping it closed. She twirled the key-Oh shoot. Marinette looked at the keys. 'Keys huh?'

"LET ME IN!" The girl from awhile ago was screaming and causing a racket, but neither cared.

"Hold still." Marinette nudged Adrien's body to lay on the couch, sitting on the remaining space as she fiddled with the keys. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"I was with someone?" Adrien asked, tilting his head as if he wasn't aware he's with someone. Marinette lets out a sigh and Adrien moved to rest his head on her thigh. "I'm glad you're here Marinette. I was so lonely... You smell nice too."

"You smell like weed soaked in alcohol." Marinette admitted. She has ten keys to try to unlock these blasted fluffy handcuffs. "Don't move. I'm trying to get you out."

"But I need you.." Adrien whispered and Marinette rolled her eyes, moving closer so Adrien could rest on her thighs. Adrien managed to rest his cheek on her thigh, utterly content(?) "Hn."

"Stop rubbing your face on my thigh. You might hurt yourself." Marinette joked, already down to five keys.

"Hm.." Adrien shifted his position, now burying his face on her stomach. _Marinette swears her thighs are softer than her stomach but whatever makes him happy._

"And... We're done!" Marinette removed the handcuffs, sitting back up and feeling the fluff. She stood up, kneeing Adrien's face when the blonde wanted to roll off the couch. "Agreste, stay..."

*BAM!

"YOU COCKBLOCKING BITCH!" The female from awhile ago managed to destroy the door, now akumatized which is hilarious because Marinette is NOT in the mood to handle any akumas. "I AM-"

"Horno." Marinette cut her off, grabbing the heavy kink bag on the table and throwing it right at the woman before she screamed her akuma name. She and Plagg found utter joy when the woman fell unconscious from the head shot. Even Hawkmoth de-akumatized his butterfly at the hopelessness of the situation, leaving an unconscious woman on the hallway.

"Guess it's my lucky day." Marinette walked towards the door, staring at the giant hole and the hinges beyond repair. Marinette looked down at the unconscious model and then at the side to see a floormate of the males dialing the police.

"Thanks." Marinette waved at the man before closing the door, turning around to see Adrien on the floor. "What the...?"

...

"Adrien..." Marinette heaved and Adrien refused to move. She walked towards the model lying face-flat on the floor, staring down at him. "You goofball..."

"Soft..." Adrien mumbled and Marinette face-palmed.

"Come on you..." Marinette wrapped one arm to lift the half-conscious man, but he was too tall and heavy to carry. She opted to let the man sit back down on the couch. Marinette pulled away, "There we go. Now you won't suffocate from your vomit or whatever..."

"Stay. I have something for you." Marinette ordered, pretty confident most of her responsibility is done. She walked to where she dropped her sport's bag, picking it up and ready to lock herself in Nino's room to sleep like a log-

*Thump

"Cheese really?" Marinette turned to see Adrien back on the floor. Marinette exhaled. She walked towards the model, letting him sit up and he's asleep?

"What is with you and soft things?" Marinette mumbled under her breath, placing Adrien back on the couch. She opened her bag, picking out a ladybug doll and placing it on top of his chest. "There. Lucky ladybug for you... (Marinette tossed a black cat doll as well for good measure.) Now you sleep."

"Good night." Marinette leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead, grabbing a blanket and placing it over him. She walked away, occasionally looking behind to see if Adrien sat up or fall, but managed to enter Nino's room. She closed the door and locked it before proceeding to dump all her pillows in the bag onto Nino's bed.

"Finally." Marinette groaned, jumping in and burying herself inside it. She didn't bother removing her jacket, aware Plagg uses her heartbeat as a lullaby, and fell asleep right away.

* * *

Waking up, Marinette yawned and kicked some of the pillows off the bed. Nino's bed wasn't soft enough and she might not have packed enough pillows on the ride. _Eh._

"Ah~" Marinette moaned, arching her back. Some of her joints are sore. She'll visit a spa later. The door opened and Marinette turned her head, opening her eyes to see Adrien holding a mug. "Hey."

"..." Adrien took a sip, lowering the cup, and asked. "Did you really walk out in your lingerie?"

"Huh...Really?" Fully awake, Marinette sat up. She might have not zipped her hoodie last night, looking down to see her ladybug-themed bra. _Oh kwami lo._ She forgot that _as soon as she got out of work_ , she left her lingerie on and fell asleep on the bed. _Too tired to change obviously._ Because Alya and Nino were so frisky, Marinette only managed to grab her pillows and a Lady Noire hoodie.

"I'm afraid so." Marinette zipped her hoodie, getting off the bed. If it weren't for the fact the hoodie was big, people would have seen her panties. Marinette walked passed Adrien, needing her cup of joe before hiding under a bed to call Alya. "What's for breakfast?"

"You're panicking inside, are you?" Adrien asked, turning around to follow her.

"Yes." Marinette kept walking, seeing the small plate of pancakes. "Give me a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate realizing you walked in your lingerie in public?


	21. What Marinette did when she read her partner's love letter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so sappy that I wanted to vomit.
> 
> Marinette is slowly realizing that she may have feelings for her partner... But too dense to realize.

Marinette stared at the letter, at the letter her partner made. She doesn't remember the full detail, but Misterbug wanted her to read it?

...

It is a nice poem, something her partner made for a special someone. However, the first two stanzas got smudged.

"..." Marinette can't tell him (about the issue) because Misterbug has been really evasive about the whole Dark Cupid incident recently and she doesn't want to lose the relationship they're building. They are partners and Marinette hoped more than just that... Like best friends! She doesn't have a lot of friends and she really likes spending time with the crimson bug. Her sneaky crimson bugaboo.

"You're smiling to yourself again." Plagg warned and Marinette blushed, quickly hiding the red heart-shaped letter. Unfortunately, it was pretty hard to hide something from the kwami of destruction. "Oh~"

"Don't..." Marinette warned, but the cheshire grin of the kwami said otherwise. Marinette hugged it, squinting at him. "Stop smiling!"

"If you're so hung up on Misterbug, why not write a letter of your own?" Plagg offered, "Though it's going to cost you."

"B-but!" Marinette looked at the time then at the letter. It's two hours left before Valentine's day ends. She scanned the poem one more time, biting her lower lip. "W-What if I (Marinette can't get any red right?) I g-got it wrong? What if Misterbug actually wanted me to check his grammar o-or?"

"I was just teasing! It's not like I know where Misterbug is, pigtails." Plagg laughed and Marinette huffed. "Aw~ Don't be sad. Who needs boys when you got cheese?"

"You are insufferable." Marinette pouted, looking back at the letter. _Maybe this isn't for her, but Misterbug doesn't have a Valentine because he spent most of his time fighting Dark Cupid and doing patrol. It's his patrol today isn't it?_

"Whatcha planning?" Plagg asked, grabbing a slice of Camembert.

"Hm..." Marinette searched around her room, ignoring Plagg chomping on cheese as she opened her cabinet. She searched through her school supplies, thinking what she could use to write a response. She perked up, seeing her family's specialized stationery letters. Her mother taught her how to make some when they were younger so Misterbug would surely like to get one she made herself.

"Here we go~!" Marinette pulled out the letter with the pink camellia, smiling at how pretty it is.

"You sure about that?" Plagg asked, finishing his cheese.

"Of course I am. He knows I love pink and the camellia is the first flowers I pressed and merged into the paper itself." Marinette took a sniff of her paper. It was faint but she made it herself. Marinette walked towards her desktop, searching for the right pen. She grabbed her fountain pen, searching for the special ink she made with Alya's help.

"Woah. You're really giving your all huh?" Plagg rushed to her area, seeing Marinette pull out a dark vial.

"Yes!" Marinette filled her fountain pen, already having something in mind.

"Wouldn't this risk your secret identity?" Plagg asked, watching Marinette write.

"It wouldn't because I'm sure Misterbug and I don't know each other." Marinette confessed, glancing back at the heart-shaped letter before continuing. "Besides, Misterbug is a secretive guy. He wouldn't share his stuff to other people. However, if Alya did see something with the ink we made together, she'd tell me ASAP."

"It's what best friends do." Marinette waved it, letting the ink dry. "Should I get a rose before meeting him-or! Or I give him chocolate-filled croissants in a basket with the letter or maybe-?"

"Scratch the rose. The way to a human's heart is food. However..." Plagg proposed. "Why not leave the food basket in the Eiffel tower and call him to pick it up? We have school tomorrow and I don't want a zombie sprawling the streets."

"Very funny, Plagg." Marinette rolled her eyes, but her friend does have a wonderful plan. She usually accepts gifts and give them small trinkets or confectionery made by her parents. She never gave anyone a letter and food at the same time. "B-but what if Misterbug gets the wrong idea or what if?"

"You don't have anyone in mind, do you? Why not try with bugboy?" Plagg shrugged, _recalling Tikki squealing about her chosen's love-sick state when they reported to the Guardian_. "And if he really likes you, he'd talk about it. Let's test the guy's guts."

"I uhm.. Okay." Marinette relented, searching around for a basket. She perked up, seeing a nearly empty basket and removed the yarn balls on it. "Now we get the chocolate croissants!"

"Wouldn't your parents wonder?" Plagg asked as Marinette went down with the basket.

"My parents know I take midnight snacks. They also sleep like logs." Marinette explained, walking down the stairs. She reached the storage room, finding the remnants of the last batch of chocolate croissants. She sniffed and seized each one, grabbing the best for her basket. She also grabbed some parchment paper as a base before placing her croissants. Marinette scratched her head, not liking how her basket looks and ran up with the basket back to her room.

"You sure you don't like _like_ him?" Plagg tilted his head, seeing Marinette grab the floral embroidered tablecloth to replace the parchment paper. "This is overkill."

"I appreciate him **very** much." Marinette stuck her tongue out, looking back down at her pretty basket that she will now place her sealed letter. "Ready, Plagg?"

"You are sickeningly sweet." Plagg groaned. "Go."

"Plagg, claws out!" Marinette transforms into Lady Noire, picking up her basket and rushing out to deliver her goodies. 'I hope I'm not late.'


	22. Why Mating cycles is a bad idea in Mari-nyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwamis are pretty strong in this AU but...
> 
> ... The author doesn't see any sense why there should be heat cycles in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But if there is a good reason then Bug!Adrien (who's had so much stuff restricted to him) might find sex a bad type of addiction.
> 
> Add curious Marinette enabling his behavior with zero baby consequences and Adrien is dead.

[Adrien is in too deep.]

He promised himself not to get attached to anyone to avoid Hawkmoth from ruining his loved one's life, but the ladybug miraculous  really likes to go against his plans.

Tikki calls **it** a minor side effect that all ladybug holders experience. Adrien calls **the breeding kink/obsession(?)** a nuisance. _Why would anyone want this?! What physical benefit will this even do?!_ **It** only lasts two months maximum, but those were two **agonizing** months of pain and delusion. He doesn't understand the reason for **such want** , but it's driving him crazy. He felt the full brunt of it when he reached twenty years old. **It** kept him up at nights, whispering corrupted thoughts of the only person he craves ~~stop~~

The ridiculous part is that every (available) female within a ten-meter radius just knows where he is, a five-meter radius for unmarried men. Fortunately, the pheromones ( _urgh_ ) don't affect those he already categorized as 'friends' and 'family.' Unfortunately, his father chose this periodic phenomenon to increase profit. Despite Tikki's words, Adrien didn't tell his partner about his 'issues' in fear of the strange solution Lady Noire will pull from her mind. He also knows Lady Noire wouldn't like the idea of revealing their identities because of **this** . Adrien actually proposed getting hooked up online, but Tikki said he needed to do the deed without a condom... _Yeah, that's not going to happen._

It's his second time experiencing **this hell** , and Adrien swears he got **it** under control. He already knows masturbation is a short-term pain reliever, but it won't do well in the long run. _Adrien can only masturbate once a day._ He knows he can't linger in the same apartment to avoid individuals trespassing his area, _so he bought ten apartments and rented twenty hotel rooms_ . Adrien also takes a bath three to four times a day to lessen the blasted scent. _He adamantly refuses to have his room cleaned by the staff and calls the servants at home to come over instead._ To be extra safe, he avoids hot areas and populated areas unless absolutely necessary. It was a bullet-proof plan...

_Then he chanced upon Marinette._

The first time he met Marinette in a long time was _when he's half-drunk_. **That was his downfall**. He was just so happy and amazed to see his friend that he wanted to _stay longer and chat with her_. **He wasn't thinking correctly**. When Marinette excused herself, Adrien wanted to be a gentleman and _walk her home_. **They were both drunk.** Adrien agreed Marinette would stay with him, especially when she can't recall directions. **He shouldn't have agreed.** Because Marinette couldn't walk right, he had to carry her into his apartment. They were laughing and joking then... **Things got frisky.** Adrien isn't sure if it's the miraculous side effect or his need for physical affection or Marinette's curiosity or everything in between, but they had sex.

Adrien wasn't surprised when Marinette ran out after that night; taking your friend's virginity while she's drunk is the worst thing he's committed that month... _Or so he thought_. Surprisingly, the scorching pain, teenage wicked hormone thoughts, spastic migraines, stalkers breathing down his neck died down. **It** started coming back after a day, but at least he knows Tikki was right about the need to find a partner. _He still isn't going to ask Lady Noire, though._ Failing to contact Marinette to discuss the possibility of impregnating her, Adrien didn't think he'd be fucking Marinette again after a week has passed. He doesn't know how this part happened because he remembered wearing a disguise and hiding from his stalkers when he met her. **Tikki only told him later after Marinette left that she's imprinted on his memory.** Ergo, Adrien not only considers her as 'more than a friend,' but will be magnetized to her every movement. _Tikki tried to comfort him that Marinette likes him too, but it made him feel worse because he felt like he was betraying Lady Noire._

Of course, he tried to cancel all appointments that may have him encountering Marinette, but his father rejected all his requests. With his alcohol/wine/pill collection kept locked _for his own good_ , Adrien never expected to meet Marinette in a club while trying to get drunk enough to numb the pain. He had to pull her out after threatening two men, bringing her back to his apartment after hearing about Alya telling her to get a date... Then they had sex? He can't even recall the foreplay, but he kept himself locked in his room to save her, only to have her unlock the door and enter his room for _cuddles_. That night was the time he realized his body could work on his own, waking up with his cock in her. Adrien can't seem to get her out of his mind nowadays, **which is really bad**. He wasn't even aware of what happened when Nino brought him to some gig, waking up refreshed and seeing Marinette consuming his cookie cereal. The fifth time was Adrien giving in to his urges and snatching Marinette before she escapes the party.

...

In exchange for no pulsating pain, growing paranoia (due to stalkers), and morning highs, Adrien will literally seduce Marinette at least once a week to fuck her senselessly. Yes. Adrien is pretty sure he's seducing Marinette to get into his bed because Nino told him Marinette is as loveless as a rock. He also knows Marinette could have anyone she wanted, but she just rejects them all. Wait. Why is she fine having sex with him then? _Huh. She has a crush on him in the past... Now he feels even worse because he feels like he's taking advantage of her. But he doesn't mind marrying Marinette, and he certainly wants Marinette carrying his kids-_

 **Oh shit.** Adrien just told himself he'll have sex with her once a week, so why is he fucking her with every opportunity he gains to see her? **He has to stop, but he also doesn't want to stop.** Adrien knows Marinette can get incredibly pregnant with their affair, ~~and why is that turning him on~~?! In the ninth-time of the deed (Yes, Adrien keeps count of his sexual expeditions with his friend.), he already told Marinette that he cannot stop. He admits to the bluenette (who made them pancakes) that **he will keep wanting to fuck her unless she tells him to stop.** For all their time having sex, Marinette has never stopped his advances. _She was actually the one asking him to fill her to the brim.. That's pretty hot, to be honest._

Except for the first time, the present Marinette seem utterly nonchalant at the idea of having kids with him while they're having breakfast. She just looks so confident he can't impregnate her.

_Don't_

_Don't give in._

_Two more days..._

_Then it's all over-_

"Fuck me." Adrien sat up, fishing out his phone to text a certain fashion designer. The pain is mostly gone, but he never thought it'd be replaced with something far more sinister. Adrien might as well stop denying it. **He's practically obsessed with Marinette**. _This better be a phase or so help me, Plagg._ The model gets withdrawal symptoms when he doesn't have Marinette nearby after a day. When he does meet Marinette, sex eventually happens, and the cycle repeats. He's tried keeping himself restrained from his wants, but his pheromones work up (he isn't even sweating), and his fans come running. Something to take note of is the fact Marinette is magically immune to the ladybug scent. _Tikki told him the pheromones worsen in the second month, but Marinette was clueless and even went the wrong way to find him_. It's either Marinette doesn't like him, or she really doesn't want to get in a relationship. ~~Regardless of the case, he needs her now.~~

**[Are you alone?** **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this chapter funny because:
> 
> \- Adrien has so much conflicting thoughts. He thinks he's a bad guy even though drunk Marinette is the one initiating sex. Marinette is also Lady Noire.  
> \- Adrien doesn't know Marinette can't get preggers.  
> \- It's related to the other chapter of this story but in Adrien's thought bubble.  
> \- Adrien got it so bad for Marinette to the point this POV doesn't even talk about the companies, his friends or work. Adrien just wants to frick frack Marinette.


	23. Rethinking the Ladybug episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be some pure angst and water gates...
> 
> The hardest part would be Adrien.
> 
> Tikki made Adrien to be more confident and to empathize with his classmates.
> 
> What the heck will Adrien do when he sees 'Good friend' Marinette get pushed to a dead end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Marinette's parents wants to uproot Marinette to different schools away from Chloé.
> 
> Cat!Marinette doesn't want to because she likes the teachers and the chill lesson plans.

Alya knows Marinette isn't a cheater, bully, or thief... _Uhh_ , Maybe Marinette can be a thief but for a good cause! However, Alya also doesn't want to admit Lila's targeting her best friend. She knows Lila and Marinette have some bad blood, but neither of her friends would do something this drastic, right? _Marinette would target Chloé first than Lila if that were the case._

" **Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school!** "

"No!" Alya couldn't help but gasp at the principal's declaration. _This isn't fair!_ Marinette would never resort to such underhanded tactics. Alya blurted out. "Marinette deserves a hearing, not _this_ **_sham_ ** _trial_!"

"Mr. Damocles-" Adrien tried again, but it seems the principal isn't the only one who made up their minds.

"Since this is your final decision, do expect a _visit_ , Principal Damocles." Sabine remarked, her voice suddenly lacking the warmth it once had. Alya remembers Marinette telling her how scary her mother is, which is the primary reason why the bluenette always brings her father to school instead. Sabine continued, "I would like to clear Marinette's name before  transferring her to another school. "

"!?" Alya turned her head quickly to see Marinette cover her mouth with both hands. Blue eyes widened in terror, Marinette didn't dare speak out. _Marinette isn't the type of girl who talks back to her parents._ If Marinette transfers, then Alya will find it harder to spend time with her. Alya doesn't want to lose her BFF! 'Marinette' mom has got to be joking, right?'

"Marinette," Sabine called out, and Marinette shook her head. _The room is too quiet._ Sabine calls out again, and it has some edge to it. " _Marinette_."

"Let's go home." Sabine requested. However, the inspiring fashion designer took a tentative step back, body slightly trembling. Her eyes welled up with tears, but the tears refused to fall.

"But..." Marinette whispered. Her best friend looked so small, tears blurring her sight as she held her hands together like a prayer. Alya felt her heart clench, never seeing her friend look so _afraid_. God. This might actually be the first time Alya will see Marinette cry.

"Tom. I'll prepare the documents." Sabine told her husband, not even listening to her daughter anymore. "Bring her back home. We've caused enough ruckus for today."

"B-but m-maman!" Marinette's voice trembled, not wanting to leave but unable to speak back. "I-I'm (Sabine was walking away.) I'm innocent! Maman! Please w-wait. W-we don't! We don't ha-have to!"

"Shhh... (Tom walks close to his daughter, approaching her like fragile glass.) We know, sweetheart, but this is the _seventh_ time." Tom gently told his daughter. _Those six times of Marinette getting expelled must be from Chloé._

"S-so?" Marinette is trying her best not to cry, still being this heroic figure despite getting expelled. Tom held his arm out, smiling.

"Come on." Tom wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "Let's all go home and eat some yummy macaron!"

"N-no! I-I don't...!" Marinette choked back a whimper, covering her mouth with her hands as she tried to move away from her father.

"..." When she saw the first tear fall, Alya couldn't look at Marinette anymore. She held onto her soccer ball, wishing the others come back soon from their expedition into the art club members and the student council - the former are the usual people Marinette hung out with. Simultaneously, the latter is the alternate source to obtain school footage from the week prior. Ms. Bustier wanted them to get the bottom of things, but **_this_ ** was getting way over their heads.

_It wasn't just her._ A lot of them felt uncomfortable seeing the usually sweet and caring student hold back her tears. They can't comfort her because they can't do anything. The evidence stacked against her is pretty hard. _But this isn't game over! Someone did orchestrate this against her best friend, and she will get to the bottom of it!_

"AKUMA!" Someone yelled outside as the door was slammed open.

"What?!" Alya held her soccer ball tight, eyes wide at the kaleidoscope of crimson(?!) butterflies entering the room. ** It was like a mini-apocalypse  **. Magical butterflies were everywhere, just possessing random objects for the heck of it! It got to the adults first, causing more panic from the students inside. Some got out like Adrien and Ivan, but many of them had to keep still or think of happy thoughts or something.

"Marinette! Hide!" Kim feared, and Alya quickly looked at Marinette. This is starting to not be a coincidence, noticing the timing of such a deed. 'Does Hawkmoth want to akumatize Marinette?!'

" ** _Une pe..."_ ** Marinette hiccuped, tears falling down her face as her father shielded her from the butterflies. Her voice was so soft and pained. " **_P-petite ch-chatte sur u-un t-toit_ **~"

" **_A-attendant s-son.._ ** " Marinette's voice cracked, unable to stop her tears falling or her body trembling as her father transforms into a massive werewolf. Marinettte was at the corner, singing her happy song and keeping the Akumas away by being _happy_.

" **_Attendant s-son..._ ** " Her eyes are closed, singing her song with her hands clutched together. Marinette's breathing is heavy, trying to be calm. " **_Pa-partenaire..?_ **"

Marinette's ** happy  ** song was so **heartbreaking** that Alya dropped her ball to call Nino. ** Nino is her solution to comforting Marinette  ** . She might not feel hopeless a few minutes ago because she knows Marinette isn't guilty, but Marinette's inner turmoil in her song is pretty messed up. _What childhood taught this  to her?! _ Alya knows Marinette is trying to avoid akumatization, but god, that is the saddest rendition she's heard!

She couldn't blame Rose and Juleka transforming into their akuma-forms. Those two were the closest to see Marinette, in all ways than one, struggling to keep herself together. _Where is Misterbug?!_

_Screw it! Mari needs me!_

"Mari!" Alya can't help herself, rushing to her best friend's side. She sat down on her knees, pulling Marinette onto her lap for a hug. "I'm here."

"A-Alya..." Marinette sobbed, hugging her back and burying her face against the crook of her neck. "Don't... Don't leave..."

"You know I won't." Alya promised as the scarlet butterflies flutter around them. If they simply: keep thinking of happy thoughts, have a solution to their problem, and not be emotional, everything will be fine. **She won't let Hawkbutt get her best friend**.

"Marinette." Alya vowed, reassuring Marinette that despite everything that happened: "Chill girl. I'm not going to leave you. We're going to survive this."

"O-ok." Marinette breathed out. They waited for the Akumatized entities to act because being in each other's arms is exceptionally comforting. _There is an ally of Hawkmoth somewhere, and he/she wants Marinette akumatized._ Marinette sighed, relaxing in her hold. "Ok."

"Whoever did this..." Alya ignores the scarlet butterflies, thinking of the amazing coincidence. Marinette is too shaken, leaving her mind blank to prevent akumatization. "Whoever did this is working with Hawkmoth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette friendship is real. This AU has Alya as secondary anchor next to Plagg.


End file.
